Expect the Unexpected
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: Ranma is planning to go on a training journey. But before he leaves he gets Akane pregant and doesn't know. See what he does when he comes back. RA pairing. Please review.
1. Goodbyes

Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma ½. Sadly. I wish I did.

Quick A/N note. "…" is talking. '…' thinking. *~*~*~*~* means it changes P.O.V. and the only P.O.V.s are Ranma's and Akane's.

Chapter One: Goodbyes

**_Akane:_**

"I hope you all have a great summer." Ms. Hinako was saying. But no one was really paying attention. Our eyes stared attentively at the clock. 5…4…3…2…1…*Ring, Ring, Ring*. Everyone cried out with glee. School was over and summer break has begun. Everyone rushed out of class… everyone but me. I stood at the door waiting for him to get up. _'Really, must he sleep in every class? It's starting to get annoying.' _I began thinking. I called out to him. He still was asleep. So I did as usual, I walked over next to him. Casually bent next to his ear and…

"RANMA YOU PERVERT! GET UP! SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER IDIOT!" I screamed into his ear, and sure enough, he woke up. 

"Whad da ya do tha for tomboy?" He asked jumping out of his chair. I had half the mind to clobber him but I resisted the urge.

"Ranma school is over. Let's go home."

"Huh, it is?" He looked at the clock. "Well that's great. Three months of freedom. YES!" He punched his fist into the air. I was over at the door while he began a victory dance. I'm beginning to get ticked off. But it was cute to watch him act childish.

"Ranma, let's go home now. Okay?"

"Yeah, let's leave this dump." He picked up his bag and walked to the door. We climbed down the stairs and out of the doors of Furinkan High for the last time… well for three months at least. We walked home in silence, him on the fence and me on the ground. As usual. _'Maybe I am uncute, that's probably why he never walks next to me.' _"Hey Akane," he called to me.

"Yes, Ranma," I answered back.

"Are ya gonna be home tonight?"

'_That's a strange question, why does he ask?' "Yes, Ranma, I am."_

"Good." _'Why is that?'_ I think.

"Why Ranma?"

"Because I have news to tell you guys."

"Oh." _'News huh.'_ "What kind of news Ranma?"

"You'll find out tonight."

_'I want to know now, so I can prepare.' "Is it good or bad news?"_

"I said you'll find out tonight."

"Fine." _'That jerk. If his news is anything bad, like him saying he's marrying another fiancée, I'll kill him.'_ I clenched my fist when I thought of it.

"What's makin you mad tomboy?" I heard Ranma ask me.

"Oh… it's um… Kuno." What great luck do I have? Really good. As soon as I said that Kuno appeared.

"Ah… it's the fair Akane Tendo, who wishes to come into my arms for a hug." He said running to me with arms spread wide. As always I punched him and he went flying on Akane's Punishment Airlines. _'Oooh do I hate him?'_ I stood there my anger building.

"Akane. Are ya just gonna stand there?" Ranma asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh." I blinked. "Oh… no let's get home or we'll be late for dinner."

"Okay, then let's get going." And so we resumed our walk home. I kept wondering what Ranma's news was. _'I hope it's good. Maybe it's not. What if it's news that'll break my heart? Of course it could be that he's choosing me. Why would he do that?' _But I couldn't dwell on the matter anymore, for we had reached home.

"We're home!" I called out. I always say that. I wonder why? I began yet again to think. _'Why doesn't Ranma ever say that? Doesn't he think this is his home? Maybe he doesn't, maybe Ucchan's or the Cat Café is his home. But why would he think that?' _Again I was brought out of my train of thought.

"Welcome home Akane and Ranma. You're just in time for dinner." Kasumi called from the kitchen. "Akane will you help me set the table?"

"Of course I will." I took off my shoes and headed towards the kitchen. Kasumi and I started to place the food on the table and dinner began.

*~*~*~*~*

**_Ranma:_**

I watched Akane go off to the kitchen to bring the food out. I went to the dining table and sat across from Nabiki as usual. _'I wonder how Akane and everyone will take my plan. Not too badly I hope. I need to do this, if not for me then for Akane's sake. If I do this maybe I can prevent all those bad things to happen to Akane.'  _I kept thinking about how I was gonna tell my plan. I was brought out of thought by Akane. It seems she had asked me a question. "I'm sorry did you say something Akane?"

"Yes, I asked you if you wanted some soy sauce on your rice."

"Oh sure." I answered not carrying, which bugged her.

"Ranma what's bothering you?" She asked.

"Nothing is, just give me my rice."

"There is something bothering you. I can tell." _'Damn she knows me too well.'_

"Well I wasn't going to say this now, but I have something to tell everyone." That stopped everyone from eating. All eyes were turned towards me and my facial expression. "As you know today starts summer break."

"Yes we are aware Ranma." Nabiki said.

"Well I've decided to go on a training journey for the three months of break.

*~*~*~*~*

**_Akane:_**

_'That's all a training journey.' When I heard that a look of relief came to me and I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding. "That's great Ranma." I said breaking the silence._

"It is?" He questioned me.

"Yes, of course. If that's what you want."

Yes of course it is," he reassured us.

"That's my boy. Going off to better his skills." Uncle Saotome said proudly.

"Great job son. You honor us." My dad said, starting to cry. "You do deserve the dojo."

"So when do you leave Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"The day after tomorrow." He replied.

"Okay, well let's get back to dinner." I said, glad that the suspense was over.

"Ranma not to be rude but why aren't you leaving tomorrow?" Nabiki asked.

"Because the guys are holding a party for me. Everyone in our class is invited."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" I asked.

"How should I know?"

"Wait if they're holding a party that means they already knew you were leaving. Just how long were you planning to leave?"

"Since 3 days ago."

"So for three days you were planning to leave, and you thinking Hiroshi and Daisuke are more important, go off and tell them first?!" To say I was mad at that was an understatement. I was pissed off. _'How could he? I can't believe he did that.'_

"That's why you didn't know about the party, okay? I wanted to tell you myself, and not have you hear it from one of the guys." 

"Why did you even try Ranma? You told me yourself that your 'guys' are more important. Well you know something idiot, you won't see me at your goodbye party. In fact, you won't see me at all tomorrow. I'm saying my goodbye now. Goodbye Ranma, I hope you have a great trip. I'll see you in September! Oh and idiot we have 3 and ½ months of break!" I ran upstairs after shouting that. I couldn't be near him. He had hurt me so much this time.

*~*~*~*~*

**_Ranma:_**

To say that Akane had hurt me was not even close to what I was feeling. Not even close. I just stared at her seat, with everyone else's eyes on me. The emotions I felt after she stormed upstairs were many. First shock, surprise at her outburst was next, then hurt, and lastly anger. _'How could she think so little of me?'  "AKANE GET DOWN HERE!" I bellowed. _

"DROP DEAD RANMA! I'M NOT COMING DOWN!" She yelled.

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"IF YOU WON'T COME DOWN, THEN I'M COMING UP!" _'She will talk to me, even if I have to break down her door.'_

"I STILL WON'T TALK TO YOU IF YOU COME!" _'Breaking down her door it is then. Fine with me.'_ I got up and left the table. Everyone was still staring at me. I didn't care. _'That tomboy will hear me out. Even if I have to tie her to a chair.' That thought was amusing. I ran up the stairs and to the door with a duck sign that said 'Akane' on it. I started banging on the door. "Akane!" I called out. No answer. "AKANE!" I started to bang really hard. __'I'm sick of her always getting mad for no reason.' _

"GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT COMING IN, SO STOP TRYING TO BREAK DOWN MY DOOR!"

"AKANE! AKANE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I was losing my patience and fast. All through the house you could hear the pounding noise of my fist on the dumb door. After a minute of pounding I called out again. "AKANE OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!" She's getting me pissed off. "AKANE OPEN THIS DAMN DO..." But I was cut off with the door being swung open.

"What do you want idiot?" She hissed.

"I want you to calm down, and tell me why the hell you are so mad."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"You will tell me. I have a right to know."

"You're one to talk about people having rights to know something."

"What the hell is that suppose ta man?"

"It means that **I** have the right to know first about you planning to go off on some dumbass training journey. That's what it means."

"You're still hug up on that. You go off yelling at me for no reason, just because I tell Hiroshi and Daisuke that I'm leaving for awhile first?"

"No reason. No Reason. NO REASON! That is the best reason there could be!"

"No, you being upset because I'm **leaving** is a reason, not because you found out last."

"LAST?! YOU MEAN **EVERYONE** ELSE KNEW BEFORE ME?!"

"Duh. I told you Hiroshi and Daisuke were planning a party."

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! GO AWAY! GOODBYE!"

"WELL WHO WOULD WANT TO SEE A TOMBOY?! BESIDES WHO SAID I WANTED AN UNCUTE SEXLESS TOMBOY LIKE YOU TO SAY GOODBYE TO ME?" That got her mad.

"FORGET IT, I TAKE IT BACK! JUST LEAVE! THE SOONER YOU LEAVE THE HAPPIER **I'LL BE!" She slammed the door in my face.**

"FINE!" I ran down the stairs and picked up the phone. I dialed Hiroshi's number.

"Hello, this is Hiroshi." Hiroshi answered.

"Yo Roshi, it's me Ranma."

"Hey Ranma. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could stay at your house until I leave."

"Yeah, sure you can bud."

"Thanks, I'll be right over."

"Okay." We hung up, and I ran up the stairs to my room. I packed everything I needed and headed back down. Before going down I stopped in front of Akane's door.

'Well tomboy, I hope you're happy, I'm leaving." I went down, and said goodbye to the others.

"Have a safe trip my boy." Pop said clapping my back.

"Be back soon son," Mr. Tendo said.

"Ranma, come back alive and soon." Nabiki added.

"Ranma have a safe trip and come back soon. Also," she led me away from the others. "Don't hold this against Akane; she's just upset you didn't tell her first. Well goodbye." And then she hugged me.

"Bye everyone, see you in three months." I headed out the door with my pack and went to Hiroshi's.

A/N: Yello. I hope you all like this. It's my first time writing in first person. The real fun will begin in the next chapter or so. Please review and no flames. Sayonara!


	2. The Party

Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma ½.

Chapter Two: The Party

I was crying. That's all I could do was cry. Nothing else but cry. I guess you could say I cried myself to sleep. The next morning I woke up early, happy. Until I saw the tear stains and my good mood was quickly gone. Everything from last night came back. It hurt. Especially Ranma leaving. He was gone and I couldn't say sorry until September. I got frustrated. With myself and with him… for leaving, for getting out of this the easy way. _'Why'd you leave Ranma?'_

_"Why do you think?" A voice in my head asked me._

_'Because of my stupidity.'_

_"You are correct. Did you have to tell him to leave?"_

_'No I didn't. But still, did he have to tell the guys before he told me?'_

_"No, but what if he needed advise on whether he should leave or not?"_

_'Yeah right. Why would he need advice on that?' But before the voice could answer, there was a knock at my door. "Yes?"_

"Akane dear, you have a phone call," Kasumi said.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

I slipped on my slippers and went to the phone. "Hello, this is Akane Tendo speaking."

"Hello Akane," it was my friend Sayuri.

"Hey Sayuri. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was talking to my boyfriend last night."

"Really, what did Hiroshi have to say?"  

"He said Ranma was staying over at his house until tomorrow."

"Isn't that lovely for Ranma?" My voice turned cold.

"Yeah I guess… Yuka and I were wondering if you wanted to go out for ice cream with us at Freezer's at 1:00. So would you like to come?"

"Sure Sayuri. I'll see you at 1:00."

"Bye Akane, see you."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and just stood there. _'Hiroshi's. That's where you went. Everything always has to be the guys. You could have stayed. That would have been better… it would have given me time to say I'm sorry. I am, to bad you're not here to hear me say it.'_ I could feel the tears coming back._ 'Why am I crying over that jerk?'_

_"Because you love him."   There was that voice again._

_'Do I really love him?'___

_"Now that's a stupid question if I ever heard one."_

_'You're right, I do. That's why him leaving without me saying goodbye or wishing him a safe trip is what's making this so hard.' I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and there stood Kasumi._

"Are you going to be okay Akane?" She asked me.

"Yes, I think I will be. Kasumi I'm going to take a bath. Then I'm going out to meet my friends."

"Okay Akane." She was still worried though. I could tell from her eyes.

"I'll be fine. I just need a hot bath and my friends."

"Well, if you say so Akane."

"Yup. Well I'll go take that bath now." I headed up to the bathroom. As soon as I got in I undressed and got into the furo. While doing that, a memory of the first time I met Ranma came back to me. He was getting out of the bath and I was coming in. Of course I thought he was a she (at the time) while she was washing so I thought it would be okay if we both wash together. Now that I look at it, it was my fault. So was last night… so was everything. Well partially everything, it was just as much his fault. I could feel the tears again. They were running down my face. I didn't care. I wanted Ranma back, but I'm not going to get him back anytime soon.

*~*~*~*~*

**_Ranma:_**

****

I awoke to the sound of Hiroshi singing this morning. Let me tell you, it isn't a pleasant sound. I got out of bed and went into the hall. I was heading towards the bathroom. I bumped into Hiroshi on the way.

"Hey Ranma, finally decided to get up?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep with the music on."

"What music?"

"Your singing."

"MY singing is great."

"You're singing could wake up dogs."

"Whatever man. Hey I talked to Sayuri last night.

"Yeah, and what did she have ta say?"

"She said she's going to talk to Akane today and try and get her to come to the party." _'Akane. Are you still mad at me?'_

"Why would I care?"

"Because you were really upset about that fight you had with Akane when you came last night."

"I could care less."

"I'm sure you could."

"Leave me alone."

"Sure thing, oh but Ranma, remember the party is at 5:00."

"Sure whatever."

*~*~*~*~*

**_Akane:_**

****

I was on my way to Freezer's to meet up with my friends.

"Hey over here Akane!" Yuka called out to me.

"Hey you guys." I ran over to the table to join them.

"How are you Akane?" Yuka asked me.

"I'm doing fine." _'What a lie. I'm not fine. I'm worse then fine, but I wouldn't want them to worry about me.'_

"Are you worried about Ranma?" Sayuri asked.

"Of course I'm not worried about that idiot." _'Another lie. How I hate this lying.'_

"Yes you are," Yuka said.

"Of course I'm not. So what are we going to order?"

"Oh, Sayuri already ordered some parfaits for us." Yuka said.

"Really?" _'Ranma loved those. When he was a she, he would always order as many as he could eat.'_

"Yeah. Anyways why are you mad at Ranma?" Sayuri asked.

"Did you know of a goodbye party for Ranma?"

"Yeah. Hiroshi told me Ranma was leaving for summer vacation, so I arranged a party. He is after all in a strange way my friend."

I couldn't believe my ears. Sayuri knew from the start too. "Sayuri why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Ranma wanted to tell you himself."

"You could have warned me. I can't believe him. He should have told me first. He always tells me first." My fist was clenching my skirt.

"Akane, he told Hiroshi first because he wasn't sure if he should go. I mean when he was telling Hiroshi he was really asking if he should go."

"Why would he need advice on whether he should go?" I asked aloud. I then realized I had a similar conversation with myself. But that didn't give me answers. Maybe this one will.

"Because… he didn't want to leave you Akane. But…"

"Let me guess. But him having to be the best is more important to him. Figures."

"Now you're jumping to conclusions. Akane, the but was, well remember all those times you got kidnapped?"

"How could I forget?" _'Really, how could I?"_

"Well who came to your rescue each time."

"Ranma of course."

"Okay. Well Akane, Ranma feels he could have stopped those before they happened. He also feels that someone might try again. He thinks that if he's stronger he could stop it before it happens."

"It's because of me… that he wants to leave?" _'No, oh my gosh.'_

_  
"Yes Akane."_

"But I don't want him to leave." I let out. I felt the tears coming back again. But I couldn't stop them. I felt a pair of arms around me. I turned my head to see Sayuri.

"Akane, do you want to say goodbye to him before he leaves?" I couldn't speak. So I just nodded my head in a 'yes I would.' "I knew you would. This is why we are going to the party."

"I can't. I told Ranma I wouldn't." I choked out through my sobs.

"Don't be silly. This your last chance to make up before he leaves. Would you want the guilt knowing you could have made up, but you didn't because of your stupid pride?"

_'She's right. I've got to go.' "Okay we'll go." But I was still crying and I just sat there with Sayuri hugging me trying to calm me down._

*~*~*~*~*

I don't know why, but Hiroshi wanted to go to Freezer's for ice cream today. Of course, if he's paying it's fine with me. We went there around 1:00. We ate our ice cream. Well me ice creams. Hiroshi took his time eating the one where as I ate 5. Every now and then Hiroshi would look over my shoulder over at another table. I didn't mind. Until I saw him give a thumbs up, this got me curious. I turned around and saw Sayuri giving a thumbs up too. I also saw her hugging someone. _'Why?' When they parted I saw who Sayuri was hugging. It was… "Akane." I said without thinking._

"Did you say something Ranma?" Hiroshi asked me.

"Huh, no." I went back to eating my ice cream. But my mind was on Akane. She was crying and she looked really sad. _'Is it because of me?'_ I began to wonder. I decided to ask the source. "Hey Roshi."

"Yeah Ranma," he said while finishing his ice cream. _'Finally.'_

"Why were you and Sayuri giving each other the thumbs up sign?"

"Because a plan we were setting is going the way we want."

"What is the plan?"

"Oh, something for the party. I was wondering if she got the gift."

"What's the gift?"

"Something that you will really like."

"I'm sure."

"Ranma you done. Because we got to prepare for the party."

"Yeah, let's go." We got up and left.

*~*~*~*~*

**_Akane:_**

We, Sayuri and I, left Freezer's soon after I was finish crying. We went to her house, where I then had called Kasumi. I told her I would be at Sayuri's and then we were going to go to a party, so I wasn't gonna be home until late. Time past quickly and it soon became time to get ready for the party. I realized I didn't have an outfit for the party. Sayuri noticed too and she went rummaging through her closet. She soon came out. She handed me a black mini skirt and deep red halter top. "I can't wear this."

"You can and you will." She pushed me into the bathroom and threw the clothes in after me. "You're not coming out until that outfit in **on." She said through the door. There was little I could do; Sayuri had her mind set on it. So I put on the outfit and came out. "Oh my good Akane! You look so good. I bet you Ranma won't be able to resist you!" _'I bet you he will. To him I'll always just look like a tomboy.' "What time is it?" She looked over at her clock. "It's time to get going." We left her house and started to head west of it. Though I could've sworn Hiroshi's house was the other way._**

"Sayuri, isn't Hiroshi's house that way?" I asked pointing in the opposite direction.

"Yes, but we aren't going there. The party is being held at Yamato's house."

"Oh." Was all I could say. We got there around 6. I later found out the party had started at 5. When we arrived it was already wild. Sayuri left me over at the door so that she could find Hiroshi. I walked through the living room to look for Yuka or Ami or anybody._ 'Really what kind of party is this?'_ Every now and then I saw a drunk, and everywhere I saw was beer. _'Really what kind of party is this?'_ I decided to go outside. I saw a balcony above me, so I climbed up. It was a beautiful view, I just stood there enjoying it. I suddenly heard someone come up behind me. I turned and there stood a drunk boy._ 'Figures! With this party. I can't believe Yamato would have alcohol at this party.' "Can I help you?"_

"Yeah, you can." He said, while eying me up and down. _'Ugh, that is sick. What' with that look in his eyes?'_

"What with?" _'Pervert.'_ I added mentally.

"My friend said that I couldn't get a pretty girl to kiss me, and get her into bed with me. Of course I said I could…" _Of course you said that. You must have a big ego.'_ "So you could give me a kiss, and we could go into one of the bedrooms upstairs. How about it?"

"Let me think… How about no." This would have the most perfect time for me to leave, but the dummy was blocking the door.

"Come on, you know want to." He said advancing.

"You're right, I know I want to **not** kiss you, or go to bed with you." I took a step back. _'Damn this skirt. I won't be able to kick him. Of course there is always my fist.' I curled my hand ready to strike. _

"C'mon baby," another step. I was trapped.

"Sorry I'm taken." I threw my arm back and ran towards him. He wasn't as drunk as I thought and he picked up a folding chair and put it in the path my fist was going. My fist connected and I yelled out in pain. He took advantage of my distraction and pulled his arms around me. He was hugging me tight enough to keep me from lifting my arms. Also enough so he could feel my backside. "AHH! YOU PERVERT!" I tried to struggle but his elbows were digging into my ribs. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" But I knew that wouldn't work because the music was so loud it probably drowned out my cries. To make matters worse he was moving his face closer. Suddenly our lips were connected.

*~*~*~*~*

**_Ranma:_**

I decided to go on the roof to relax. _'I wonder what Akane is doing?' _I hit myself mentally. _'Why am I always thinking about her?'_

_"Because you hove her.'  A voice in my head said.___

_'That doesn't matter, she hates me.'_

_"How do you know that?"_

_'Because she said so.'_

_"Why again did she say that?"_

_'Because I was acting like a jerk.'_

_"Duh."_

_"She didn't have to make such a big deal about me leaving.'_

_"That proves she cares, doesn't it?"_

_'How?' Before the voice answered I heard a scream for help. _'Wonder who that is?'_ I thought. I heard it on the other side of the roof, so I hurried over and looked over the edge. I saw red after seeing what was happening. It was a man groping all over Akane's body… not to mention **kissing HIS Akane. _'Wait she's not my, she hates me. She can't be my if she hates me. Why should _****I care if this jerk was kissing her?' But then I remembered the scream for help and looked more closely at the situation. It looks like she was… struggling. _'Why that bastard! So she doesn't want to be kissed. Why am I still up here?' _With that thought I jumped down.**_

*~*~*~*~*

**_Akane:_**

****

_'This is so disgusting. But I can't move. When I'm free he's DEAD!' I closed my eyes to thinking this is not happening. But he's lips were still on mine. A couple of seconds after I closed my eyes I felt the weight of the boy off me. I opened y eyes and the scene I saw was scaring me. There on the ground laid my assaulter. He was curled in a ball at someone's feet. He's lip was bleeding and his nose looked broken. He got punched… hard. I looked up to see who punched him, and there stood… Ranma. He was looking at the boy at his feet in disgust and his eyes looked like he was ready to kill. His battle aura was HUGE. I've never seen him this mad, not at Uncle Saotome, or Ryouga or even Happosai. There was a long silence, but soon Ranma broke it._

"Apologize to Akane you filth."

"Never." The boy said. Ranma kicked him hard in the gut.

"Say sorry **NOW**!"

"So-sorry," he said to the ground. It seems Ranma's attack and voice scared him…and it scared me too.

"To her face." Ranma commanded. The boy looked into my face and said sorry. Now that I looked at him, he seemed familiar. But I couldn't quite place where I had seen him. Oh well, I guess. Ranma being satisfied with the apology spoke again. "Now leave, and don't ever touch her again. You do and you'll be dead. AKANE IS MY!" The cowering boy ran back into the party. Leaving me alone with this angry Ranma. I looked at him and saw him calm down.

"Th-thank you." I said.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KISSING HIM?" I took a step back in shock.

"I… I didn't want to kiss him." I said meekly.

"Yes you did, you wanted to see me get jealous, didn't you?"

"No! Not at all!" _'Of course you getting jealous was a good thing out of the bad.' _I added to myself mentally.

"Then why?"

"I didn't want to be kissed, I just wasn't able to do anything about it." I tried to explain.

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't, this dumb skirt prevented me from doing anything."

"Huh?" He looked at me, and I saw that he just realized what I was wearing. I saw a look pf satisfaction in his eyes, but of course his mouth said something different. Like always. "Why you wearing such a short skirt tomboy?"

If I hadn't seen that look in his eyes I would have mallet him to outer space. "Because…" _'Why else? To get you to notice me.'_ "Because…" _'Does he really think of me as a tomboy?'_ "Because… um do you really think I'm a tomboy?" He was taken aback by my question.

"You're not that much of a tomboy, besides who says I don't like tomboyish girls?"

"You… no one."

"Exactly. I could think that they are really sexy."

"Pervert…" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He said cupping his ear, in mock of wanting to hear.

"You said pervert. Why?"

"Habit." _'It was kind of a habit, but I wasn't calling **him** that, I was thinking of that guy who was kissing me before Ranma went kung fu on him.'_

"Why do you call me pervert?"

"Habit."

"What?"

"Well, my first thought when I met your male side was he's cute."

"Really?!"

"That and pervert, and your first thought of me was tomboy. In our first fight we matched tomboy with pervert. So it became a habit to say pervert when you call me tomboy."

"You thought I was cute." I face faulted. _'He was still hung up on that?'_

"Yeah, so. You thought me uncute."

"No, not really. I just said that because there was times when you could act really uncute, that and you were always insulting me."

"So you thought me cute?" I asked, with hope in my heart.

"I did."

_'Yes he really thought I was cute. Oh my dreams have come true.' "Ranma, are you still mad about last night?" I need to know. This is why I came to the party after all._

"I was never mad. Just… upset. Are you still mad?"

"No, I was also… upset. I felt, that you didn't…" I couldn't finish.

"I didn't what?"

"Didn't trust me."

"What! Of course I trust you."

"Then why didn't you tell me first? If you trust me, you would have told me first and not the guys."

"I do trust you; you know I would always tell you first if I was going on a training journey. It just that I needed advice."

"Couldn't you have asked me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I needed advice on…" I saw him getting uncomfortable, and I remembered what Sayuri said. He was leaving so he could protect me. He was still nervous, so I decided to change the subject.

"So you don't hate me?"

"No, of course not. Akane I-I…"

"Yes?" I looked into his eyes.

"Akane I…I love you." I took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Really?"

"I just said I did, didn't I?" He asked. He was annoyed with my response, I could tell.

"Ranma I… I l-love you too." I said softly. But he heard. I know he did.

"So you don't hate me?"

"Ranma I just said I love you, that means I don't hate you." _'Really, he could be such an idiot.'_

"Really?!"

"I love you. I **don't** hate you. Really you can be such an id…" But I was cut off when he came up to me and kissed me. I fell completely into the kiss. "What was that for?"

"You were talking too much," he said smirking at me.

"Why I ne…" But again I was cut off with a kiss. I opened my mouth to speak when we were finished, but I was interrupted by Sayuri.

"Ranma are you going to come down and blow the candles out on your cake?"

"Yeah, let's go Akane," He said grabbing my hand. _'Still gets excited by food.'_

"Sure." We went through the door and back into the party.

*~*~*~*~*

**_Ranma:_**

****

_'Akane loves me. This party can't get any better.' After blowing the candles out on the goodbye cake I grabbed a piece for Akane and myself and we went over to talk to Roshi and Sayuri._

"Hey Roshi what happened to your nose?" It looked broken.

"Nothing just got punched in the face." He answered rather quickly.

"Who did that?" Akane asked.

"No one." Answering again rather quickly.

"But I want to…" I was cut off by Sayuri.

"Do you two want your picture taken? I'm sure you'll want a picture, seeing that you two won't be seeing each other for awhile."

"Not re…" But again I was cut off. This time by Akane.

"Sure." She pulled me towards her, and we stood side by side.

"Look more relaxed will you? You two look like statues." Sayuri said from behind her digital camera. I wrapped my arm around Akane's shoulder and pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder. "Perfect." She took the picture and looked at it on her camera. "You two look so cute."

"Really? Let me see." Akane said holding out her hand. Sayuri handed the camera to her.

"You're right. This is a great picture. Now all we need is a computer and printer." Akane said happily.

"There's one in the guest room Ranma is sleeping in," Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, but that's at your house." Akane said.

"So?"

"So, I don't want to walk to your house just to print this picture."

"But you won't walk to my house, you'll be walking upstairs."

"Why would I be walking upstairs for a guestroom that's at your house?"

"Because the room is upstairs."

"Is not, this is Yamato's house."

"Um… Akane this is Hiroshi's house, not Yamato's." I said to her.

"No, this is Yamato's, Sayuri said so. Right Sayuri." She turned towards her.

"I was joking Akane. This is Hiroshi's house."

"But we went the wrong way."

"No, we went the long way."

"Why?"

"Because we were to arrive late." She was getting mad and I could tell.

"How about we go upstairs and print this out." She calmed down when I said that.

"Yeah, okay." I led the way and in no time we were in the room. I was the loading the picture up, while she went and sat on the bed. "Ranma, did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Yes of course." I came over and sat down next to her. I could see she didn't fully believe me, so I kissed her. Very passionately, and she kissed me back just as passionately. "So Akane…"

"Mmm." She moaned.

"Where's my present?" She blushed at the question.

"Well I…"

"You didn't get me one?" I mocked a hurt tone.

"No I did, here it is," she pulled me towards her and kissed me. "I like it, how about you?" I started to trail kisses down her neck. She moaned in agreement. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I ran my hand up and down her back. She unwrapped her arms and began to unbutton my shirt. I wasn't complaining. But then I remembered the party. I put my hand up to stop her. She looked at me with confusion and hurt. I gave her a look that told her to wait a minute. I got up and grabbed a sign that I found in the guest room last night. I put the sign on the outside of the door on the knob then closed the door. I went back to Akane. "What did you put on the door?" She asked.

"A sign that says 'DO NOT DISTURB.' We need out privacy after all don't we?" I answered. She looked confused for a moment, then it donned on her what I meant. She then smile mischievously.

A/N: Please don't hurt me for the sucky ending. But remember the fic is about how Ranma reacts to Akane being pregnant not on how he got her pregnant. Okay now to say a few things. Firstly I would like to say sorry for saying I quit, it was foolish of me to say that because of one review. Of course maybe after you read this chapter you'll agree with that reviewer. You'll probably be questioning a lot of what I wrote. But if you the fans still like this then I'll keep writing and trying. I hope you like it… but I'm not sure anymore if people will like it. Please review. (I'll try not to take the reviews that seriously anymore.) Also if you review could someone please tell me what AU means, and a good Ranma site if you know one. I would also like to say thank you to those fans that reviewed and told me to keep writing. So thank you. You guys know who you are. Remember to review, ciao!


	3. The Unexpected Happens and RAnma Isn't H...

 Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma 1/2.__

Chapter Three: The Unexpected Happens and Ranma Isn't Here to Know.

**_Akane:_**

I woke up the next morning early. _'This is strange, why is an arm wrapped around me?' _ Then the events of last night came back to me. I blushed remembering what Ranma and I did. I felt someone stir next to me and saw Ranma had awakened. "Morning sleepy head," I said to him.

"Morning," he answered back, still kind of asleep. When he realized that I was laying next to him he awoke with a start. When he realized our positions (us both naked,) he started to tense. "Did we… um… you know." He asked tentatively.

"Yes, we did." _'Did he regret it?'_ I felt my anger rise. "Do you regret it?"

"No, course not, it's just… do you regret it?"

"No, I said I love you and you love me, unless of course you were lying." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, I meant it Akane." I could tell from his eyes that he did mean it. 

"What time is it Ranma?"

"6:00 A.M." He said after looking at the clock hanging on the wall behind me.

"What time do you plan on leaving at?"

"Huh… oh yeah. Um at 8:00."

"Where are you going?"

"Everywhere."

"How can I reach you?"

"You won't be able to, but I'll write every now and then saying what's going on."

"Promise?!"

"Of course. Hey, Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm starting to get hungry. How about you?"

"I guess." _'Still always thinking with your stomach.' _I rolled over and reach for my clothes on the floor. After gathering them all up, I turned to see Ranma already having his pants on. "Um… could you turn around while I dress?" _'Why would I care? He's already seen me plenty of times without anything on, but… still I don't want him to look.'_ He must have known that I still didn't want him to look even if he already has seen me, for all he said was…

"Alright if ya say so." He turned and faced the wall. I quickly got dressed. 

"So Ranma what do you want to eat?"

"I really want Kasumi's cooking." I saw a look of longing in his eyes.

"Okay let's go home."

"But I already said goodbye. I can't…"

I interrupted him. "They'll want to say goodbye again I'm sure. So let's go." I grabbed his arm and started to drag him.

"Wait,' he got out of my grip and went to his pack which obviously never unpacked. Then he went to the printer and grabbed a sheet of paper. On the paper were two copies of our picture we took last night.

"Two?" I asked. Looking him in the face.

"Yeah, one for you and one for me. You're not the only one who is going to miss seeing me. I mean there won't be any mirrors during my travels."

"You little… you won't miss me?" 

"Of course I will, which is why I printed two. One for you to stare at me and the other for me to stare at you."

"Are you good at flirting or what?" _'But you are right, that is all I'm going to do to the picture.' _"So shall we go to catch some breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's hurry." He grabbed my hand and we ran out of Hiroshi's house to the dojo. Everyone was glad Ranma came back for one more goodbye. At 8:00 Ranma left, just like he said he would, and I began my day like any other normal day… just quieter.

* * * * *

It's been two weeks since Ranma left. I think I might have caught a cold. Kasumi thinks it's the stomach flu, for I keep retching what I ate. I'm visiting Ukyo today, we decided to go shopping. We've been getting along well with no Ranma around. "Hello Ukyo," I said stepping into Ucchan's.

"Hey Akane. We won't be able to leave for a couple of minutes for I've got a house load of customers. Come and have an okinomiyaki, it's on the house."

"Yeah sure Ukyo." I sat down and she handed me a plate of shrimp okinomiyaki. I took a bite and swallowed. Soon, yet again, I had to go to the bathroom. I ran to it, Ukyo was worried and she followed me. She could probably hear the retching sound through the door.

"Are you all right Akane?" I could hear worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, this usually always happens after I eat shrimp." I said as I came out.

"For how long." I knew she meant since when.

"For a 1 week and a half, I think." 

"Akane… do you think… you know…" She stuttered.

"No I don't. What do you mean Ukyo?"

"You don't think that maybe you could be pregnant?"

"Why would you think that? That would mean that I would've had to have had sex."

"Don't lie to me Akane. I know you and Ranma sugar did it at Hiroshi's the night before he left."

_'She said sugar, not honey.' "How did you find out?"_

"Sayuri was telling Yuka and I overheard." _'Sure you did, she said sugar.' _"Are you mad and are you giving Ranma up?"

"Some of me is mad and the other half always knew this would happen one day. To answer your other question, yes I'm giving Ranma sugar up. So do you think you are pregnant?"

"Of course not."

"Sure… did you even bother to take the test?"

"No."

"Well take it now."

"Yeah sure, I'm going to go and walk into a drug store and ask for a pregnancy test."

"Oh no, of course not." _'Good she sees it my way.'_ "I've already got the test." I face faulted from that comment. _'Already had one, why would she already have one?' Ukyo returned a minute later from her room with the test. She handed it to me. "Well… what are you waiting for?"_

"Nothing." I went into the bathroom and peed on that stupid stick. _'I'm not pregnant. This is so stupid. How… did Ranma use a condom? Stupid of me to think of that now though. But did he? He didn't…THAT IDIOT! If I am pregnant I'm going to… I'm going to… I don't know. Besides you can't get pregnant from your first time can you?' I walked out of the bathroom with the dumb test. _

"Well." Ukyo said expectantly.

"The box says to wait an hour."

"That's okay we can wait. Let's go eat something. Don't worry it won't have shrimp." She led me back to the main room. "Sit anywhere while I get some chow." I sat down at a booth that was close to the bathroom, just in case my stomach decided not to hold my food down again, Ukyo soon came out of the kitchen with two bowls of rice, some pickles, and leftover pork. "Here you go Akane," she placed a bowl in front of me.

"Thanks Ukyo."

"No prob. So Akane what would you do if you are pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant. But I don't know what I would do if I was. Would you hate me?"

"Me, no way sugar. I might be mad for awhile. But I couldn't stay mad."

"Thank you. Ukyo are we still going shopping?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course. We'll go shopping for maternity clothes." I spit out my food when I heard that.

"Ukyo!" I shouted after recovering.

"I was just joking. My goodness Akane."

"That isn't something to joke about."

"I know, I know. Just eat your food." After that we just ate in silence. When we finished it was an hour after I took the test. I looked at the result and almost fainted. "So what is the result?"

"I'm pre-pregnant." Still shocked.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Ukyo shouted, jumping up and down.

"What am I going to do?" I asked aloud falling to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Ukyo asked looking at me strangely. 

"How am I going to tell my family?"

"Won't they be happy?"

"Our fathers maybe. Nabiki will probably make money off this. Kasumi will scowl me. Not to mention our fathers will force us to marry."

"Wouldn't you two get married anyways?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But my gosh. Ranma's other fiancées and Kuno will be furious."

"I'm not mad."

"Not you. Shampoo and Kodachi; those two always worry me. What if they attack? I'm no match for Shampoo."

"Don't worry. I'll deal with Shampoo… and Kodachi if you need help."

"Really?!" _'I can't believe my ears. She'll help me?'_

"Of course." _'Well all that's set. But there is still one problem…'_

"Ranma." I whispered.

"What about Ranma?" Ukyo asked she heard me whisper his name.

"How can I tell him? He says he'll be traveling everywhere. I haven't got a clue where he is. I can't tell him."

"I've got an idea. If we hurry we might get it to work." She grabbed my arm and we took off running.

* * * * *

That all happened three months ago. A lot of things happened during the passing time. I told my family. They reacted just as I suspected.

*Flashback:*

 Dad and Uncle Saotome first over reacted, thinking that it wasn't Ranma's, that it was a child consumed from a fling. Of course, that's better than how they reacted when they found out that it indeed was Ranma's. They started to cry saying, "The schools will at last be joined." Then they started to of course make plans for a wedding. They didn't stop until I told them that Ranma didn't know and I didn't want him to find out from them blubbering and throwing a wedding out of nowhere. "It would only cause more trouble dad. Just wait until after I'm done telling him."

"But you have to…" Dad started.

"I don't have to do anything dad. Just wait okay."

"Fine, but you will be married." 

"Yes, Akane, it's only right that you and that son of my marry." Uncle Saotome added in. _'They're fools. Both are fools. I will not be forced into marriage. If Ranma wants to reject the child, that will be his problem. But they will not use my unborn child as an excuse to have us marry. But I might as well humor them.'_

"Fine whatever you say dad, but remember no mentioning of anything until I tell him **myself."**

"Yes, okay Akane."

"Father are you done talking, for I must say something to Akane." Kasumi announced. _'Here it comes, prepare for the worst.' "Akane, how could you do something like this? What about school?"_

"I'll still go." I answered meekly.

"I highly doubt they'll let you." She retorted.

"I'll go until I start to show, then I stay home and do make up work."

"That sounds smart, except for the part where you have to take tests. Really Akane, you didn't think this through. You are only 17."

"I know I didn't Kasumi. I didn't, it was just a spur of the moment thing."

"Well Akane, you are now going to be supporting another person, you better learn to think, you **and **Ranma both!"

"I will Kasumi, but… I'll need help."

"I know you will, which is why everyone is going to pull their weight and help out."

"Thank you Kasumi."

"Maybe now you have learned your lesson."

"Yes, I have."

"Do tell what you learned."

"To wait and have sex after marriage."

"That is a good lesson, but not what I was thinking of."

"To think before you act."

"That's good too, but nope sorry."

"Well then I'm fresh out. What is the lesson big sister?" I looked at her curiously. 

"The lesson my dear little sister is that it's okay to have fun, but you should always use protection."

"What!" _'I would have suspected this from Nabiki, but from Kasumi. Whoa.'_

"It's true Akane. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think."

"Good, now congratulations, I must start dinner now." She got up and went to the kitchen.

"I'm so going to make a lot of money off of this." Nabiki began to cackle.

"Nabiki! Really don't you dare tell anyone!" I shouted.

"What, tell people you are pregnant with Ranma's child?"

"Akane Tendo! You are pregnant?!" A voice shouted.

"Who said that?" Me and Nabiki looked around the room.

"With Ranma Saotome's child no less?!" The voice shouted again.

"Who are you?"

"I am Mousse of course. Hello Akane Tendo." Mousse said stepping out from behind a tree.

"Why were you hiding Mousse?"

"Cologne sent me to spy on you."

"Why would she do that?"

"How should I know, but she'll be interested to know that you and Saotome are having a baby."

"Don't tell her. Please."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Please Mousse, if she knows, then Shampoo will know, and Shampoo will attack Ranma and tell him, and I want to be the one to tell him. So do you promise not to tell?"

"I don't know."

"You better listen to her sugar." Ukyo said walking into the room. She started to wave mini spatulas around.

"Why should I?"

"Why should ou act like a dog and listen to everything Cologne says?" Ukyo countered

"I do not act like a dog to that old bat." Mousse protested.

"IF you tell Cologne about Akane you will be a dog." Mousse was speechless at what Ukyo said. "So do you promise not to tell?"

"Yes," Mousse said defeated.

"Good! You'll be great help."

"Help for what?" We both asked.

"He can help me protect you until Ranma gets back.'

"Why would she need protection?" Mousse asked.

"My dear Mousse," Nabiki said, "do you not know anything? A woman with child should not be hit, it could kill the unborn baby. Also I think you should keep Kuno from her."

"Why id that?" Mousse asked again.

"It's not good for the baby if the mother is stressed out, and Kuno will most definitely stress Akane out."

"That's an understatement," I muttered.

"So Mousse will you do this? Will you do this? Will you keep the secret and help protect Akane?" Ukyo asked. She was waving her min spatulas as a way to tell him the answer she would like is yes.

"Of course I will help you Akane Tendo. We are friends after all right?"

"I guess you could say that. But friends don't usually address other friends with their full name."

"I will stop that Akane Ten… Akane."

"Good, so it's agreed. Mousse and I will protect Akane and keep her stress free and Nabiki won't tell a soul that she's pregnant." Ukyo said.

"I ne…" Nabiki started, but she stopped when she saw us all glaring at her with our battle auras blazing. "Fine, I won't tell."

"Thank you Nabiki," I jumped up and hugged her.

*End of Flashback.*

Things went quite well for me with Mousse and Ukyo making sure Kuno is out of my hair. Everywhere I go (except the bathroom.) Ukyo and Mousse are sure to be close behind. I mean Ukyo even moved into my room until Ranma came back just to make sure Shampoo and Kodachi don't try a night attack. Sol my life has been less hectic then usual and that's great. I'm guessing everyone is wondering what Ukyo's great plan to find Ranma was. Well it was to have Ryouga go find him and tell to come home. Ryouga is a great friend and all, but he couldn't find his way out of a box. I mean after he set out he came back about 50 times and not once did he find Ranma. Oh well, the three months are almost up. I know Ranma will return for he kept his promise and he's been writing to me, so I know he isn't dead. Like I said the three months are almost up. So here's where we get back to the story.

* * * * *

"Akane you have to come down and eat." Kasumi called up to me. 

"Coming," I put the picture of Ranma back on the table next to my bed. I went down the stairs and sat at my place at the table. Kasumi placed my food in front of me and we all began to eat.

"Oh, Akane, you got a letter today." Kasumi said smiling.

"Really?!" _'Maybe it's from Ranma.'_

"Yes, it's from Ranma." Kasumi answered as if knowing what I was thinking. _'YES!' "Here it is." She handed me an envelope. I quickly read the letter and a big smile spread across my face. "What did he write Akane?" Everyone was staring at me. They all probably wanted to know what was making me so happy._

"Well, Akane, what did he say?" Mousse and Ukyo asked together. Yes they were eating at my house. They wouldn't let me out of their sights.

"Ranma… Ranma is coming home tomorrow!" I cried out with glee.


	4. Ranma I'm Pregnant

Disclaimers: You know the deal, if not read previous chapters.

Chapter Four: Ranma I'm Pregnant.

**_Akane:_**

****

_Ranma is coming home today! Ranma is coming home today! Yes! Yes! Yes!' I thought when I awoke the next morning. __'Everything has to be perfect. Absolutely everything. Let's see, Kasumi is making Ranma's favorites. I would help if I could cook, but I don't need him getting sick. Besides, he'll probably want a feast, since he's been practically starving himself for three months. I better make sure Kasumi has all the ingredients she needs.' I got out of bed and stepped over Ukyo's sleeping form._

"Akane where are you going?" Ukyo asked. I screamed at first when I heard the question.

"I thought you were asleep." I stuttered out.

"I've been awake for an hour. Just waiting for you to get up." She sat up and stretched. 

"Well I was just going to go to the kitchen." I looked at the clock it read 8:00. "Um… Ukyo, don't you have to open your shop?"

"Yeah, but I'm waiting to leave after Mousse get here." She also looked at the clock. "This should be right about… now." As if on cue the doorbell rang. I heard Kasumi go and open it.

"Well hello Mousse," I heard Kasumi say through the door.

"Good morning Kasumi. I'm here to see Akane," he announced. 

"I'm not sure if she's awake. She's been sleeping more and more, since you know. Why don't you go have a seat in the living room?"

"Okay. But I'll do that after I tell Ukyo she can leave." I heard him going up the stairs, so I opened my door.

"Hello Mousse." I said when I saw him reach the top.

"Oh, so you are awake Akane. Good, then I won't be sucked into being judge for your father and Mr. Saotome's game of shoji. It's brutal being judge…" His face darkened at the memory. I laughed, because I remember the last time he judged. When he caught Uncle Saotome cheating and pointed it out, Uncle Saotome punched him, then when he pointed out the dad was cheating, dad gave him a good kick. So Mousse left the house that day with a black eye and a limp. It was hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Ukyo asked, coming up next to me.

"Oh nothing, just remembering something."

"Okay," she looked at me strangely then turned her attention to Mousse. "Hey sugar! You're right on time. Now goodbye you two I've really got to go. Stop by the shop for lunch, and Mousse, don't take your eyes off her. Got it?"

"Of course commander Ukyo," Mousse said, and saluted to her.

"Very funny. I've got to go. Have fun." She took off down the stairs.

"Bye Ukyo!" I shouted after her. I turned to Mousse. "Well Mousse I was going to head down to the kitchen. Want to come, or would you rather watch dad and Uncle Saotome play a game of shoji?" I laughed at the grimace that came onto his face.

"Very funny Akane. I would rather go with you, besides, I'm not suppose to take my eyes off of you." And he started to stare intensely at me, never blinking.

"Fine by me. Let's go." We started down the stairs, and went into the kitchen. "Good morning Kasumi." 

"Good morning Akane. You're just in time for breakfast."

"Great. I'll set the table if you like."

"That would be excellent. Will you be joining us Mousse?" She asked politely.

"I already…" But I cut him off.

"Of course he will Kasumi. Mousse you can help me set the table?"

"Um sure, Akane." He and I grabbed some dishes and went to the dining room. We kept going back and forth between dining room and kitchen, until every plate was ready to be eaten off of. We all sat calmly at the table eating our meal. At the end of the meal Kasumi asked me to go into the kitchen with her.

"Yes, what do you need Kasumi?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could head to the market later on today." She handed me a list of food and party accessories. "I need you to pick these items up for Ranma's welcome home party." 

"Sure Kasumi, I'll head out right after a bath."

"Thanks, that'll be great help."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes, and then I'll leave." I ran up to my room to pick out an outfit, I picked out a new yellow sundress. It looks similar to my old one except a size or two bigger. I didn't get that much bigger, but enough that Ukyo and I had to buy a few new outfits yesterday. I opened the door of my room coming face to face with Mousse. "Hello Mousse. We'll be leaving after my bath to go shopping for some things for Ranma's party. You'll be there right Mousse?"

"If you want me to be Akane." He answered back.

"Of course I do. Now I must take my bath so that we can leave. You can wait in the living room, I'm sure you'll be welcomed with open arms," I was remembering that dad and Uncle Saotome just started a game of shoji. I started towards the bathroom with Mousse right behind me. I stopped at the door and stared questionly at him. "Where do you think your going?" I asked quizzically.

"I'm going to wait out here in front of the door." I looked at him bewildered. "Go take your bath, I mean we want to get back here before Ranma does, don't we?"

"Of course!" I said, getting out of my stupor. "I'll be right back." I went into the bathroom and took a quick bath. I was back in the hall in no time, in my brand new sundress. "Let's go tell Kasumi we are ready to leave. Shall we?"

"Yes," Mousse said, getting up off the floor. We went down to see Kasumi.

"Kasumi I'm ready to leave," I said.

"That's good," she said, coming out of the kitchen. "Here's the list Akane." She handed me the paper.

"Thanks. Come on Mousse." I grabbed Mousse's arm and started to drag him. "Oh, and Kasumi, we won't be back till after lunch. Because Ukyo told us to stop by Ucchan's." I called over my shoulder to her.

"Okay. But be back before 3:00 please."

"Okay!" As soon as I got my sandals on I started off in a sprint with Mousse right behind me to the market. The shopping was done around 2:00. It was so much fun. Except for Mousse complaining that girls are so indecisive. That isn't true. He's just not use to going shopping for more than 20 minutes at a time. Well that's just plum dumb for him. Well when the shopping was done we decided to go to Ucchan's. I decided to carry all the bags, seeing how Mousse had to carry them store to store with a new bag adding on with each store. So I was walking with my arm locked with Mousse, with about twelve bags in my hands. Well me carrying the bags was a huge mistake. For when we reached Ucchan's, Ukyo was outside sweeping. When she saw Mousse without any bags and me with them all, she went berserk.

"Mousse! Why aren't you carrying any of the bags?" Ukyo asked as soon as we were close enough for hearing distance. 

"Akane wanted to carry them all!" He replied back.

"Mousse, you irresponsible jerk! She shouldn't' be carrying so much things. It might stress her out, and she doesn't need any!" She yelled back.

"I know that!" Mousse tried to defend himself. The two kept on doing that. Ukyo telling Mousse he didn't know anything, and mousse trying to defend himself. Their commotion made a passerby stop.

"Akane," the person said. I turned my head to look at the person in front of me and there he stood… there stood Ranma staring at me.

*~*~*~*~*

**_Ranma:_**

****

I got home earlier than I thought I would. But it feels so good to be home. Now I'll get to see Akane… my Akane. It felt good to think that while I was walking down a street, when I heard the yelling of I think two people. It sounded like Ukyo and Mousse… and it seems like they are yelling about Akane. That's really strange. It's strange for 1. Mousse and Ukyo barely talk to each other, and all of a sudden they're fighting, and that brings me to my second point. It's stranger that two people who hardly talk to one another all of a sudden are fighting, and fighting over Akane no less. I figured the fight was coming from Ucchan's. So I walked over, and I was right. There standing in front of the entrance was Ukyo yelling at Mousse, and Akane who had her arm** locked around **Mousse's** arm! I said the only thing I could think to say. "Akane…" Yeah that's all I could say. Her name. Stupid me. Well she heard me. She turned her attention to me and stared at me for awhile. Then us being the intelligent people we are, just kept on staring. Then she said my name.**

"Hello Ranma." Akane said. _'But at least she added a greeting.'_ The two quarrelers stopped arguing after she said that. Ukyo turned and looked at me.

"Why hello sugar. Long time no see." Ukyo greeted.

"Hey Ucchan." _'No Ranma honey. Something must have happened while I was gone.'_

"Ranma, you decided to come back eh?" Mousse said in turn, looking at me with no glasses on. _'Strange.'_

"So you actually saw me without glasses eh duck boy?" I must find out what's going on.

"It's called contacts Ranma. Ever heard of them." He said sarcastically.

"I've heard of them, but why did you get them all of a sudden?"

"Ukyo made me. Besides Akane says I look good without glassed. She says they bring out the green of my eyes." Then the dummy fluttered his eyes at me. Now any guy with half a brain would've known that he was joking. But as soon as he said that I lunged for his neck. I was stopped midway though by Ukyo. She grabbed me by the collar and dragged me into Ucchan's Okinomiyaki. 

"Let me go Ucchan, and let me at him while you're at it." I demanded, thrashing in her arms.

"Can't do that sugar, I can't have you starting a fight in my restaurant." She tightened her grip. 

"Really Ranma, you just got back and you already want to start a fight." I heard Akane scowl. I turned around towards the door to see she and Mousse enter **still arm in arm.**

"So," I muttered.

"Don't 'so' me Ranma." She glared. _'Great! I just got back and she's already starting a fight.'_

"Akane go sit in your booth and I'll bring you an okinomiyaki and the other stuff," Ukyo said cheerfully trying to change the subject. She turned towards me, "You too sugar, it'll be my welcome back gift."

"Thanks Ucchan," I smiled.

"You can also Mousse. As soon as you take those bags out of Akane's hands and put them in the back." She commanded.

"I can do that myself Ukyo," Akane said.

"That's quite all right Akane; Mousse can do it and be a gentleman about it **too. Besides I already said we don't need you stressing yourself out. It's not good for your health."**

"But…" Akane started but stopped when Ukyo gave her a look that said the matter was final. Akane hung her head and handed the bags to Mousse. Mousse took hold of them and headed to the back. Akane went to a booth closest to the bathroom and sat. I followed suite and sat across from her. Mousse soon joined us. He was mumbling something about "How can girls buy so many things? It's immoral to buy so much crap, and for a man too! A man does not want this much crap or needs it. All we need is a good pair of shoes, good pair of clothes, food, sake, and a pretty woman like Akane." I was laughing at that until he said a pretty woman like Akane. I narrowed my eyes at him. _'Who says he has the right to say that Akane is pretty. Has something been going on with these two?'_ I thought to myself.

"How can you stand going shopping with Akane?" Mousse asked to me.

"I can't. I barely go unless she offers to buy me some chow." I answered.

"That's unfair!' He proclaimed. He turned to Akane. "You **never bought me food out of all the times we went shopping." _'They've been together shopping alone?!' I started to dislike Mousse more and more._**

"That's because I always spent all the money on the clothes and other stuff. Besides you always offered to buy me food. Remember?" She questioned offhand.

"I know," Mousse said. He took the seat next to Akane. I glared at him. Giving him a look that said 'after lunch you are a dead man!' But he didn't seem affected. I started to think of all the ways to torture Mousse for even thinking about being close to Akane. I was broken out of my happy thoughts when the smell of food reached my nose. I looked down at the table and saw Ukyo had placed various dishes on the table.

"Well eat up sugar." She said handing me a bowl of rice.

"Thanks Ucchan," I said gladly taking the bowl along with some fish, an okinomiyaki and some sweet and sour pork.

"Yeah, thanks Ukyo," Mouse and Akane chimed together. Akane took a bite of an okinomiyaki and no sooner had she swallowed then she pushed Mousse off the seat and ran to the restroom. I stared blankly at the place Akane had sat. Akane, after a few minutes, returned to the table looking a little pale.

"I'm so sorry Akane," Ukyo began apologizing. "I gave you the wrong okinomiyaki. Oh, and it had to be a shrimp one too. I'm so sorry." Ukyo kept saying.

It's okay Ukyo. I'm fine," Akane said giving a faint smile. "It's really okay." She said after seeing Ukyo's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. But I'm sticking to just rice and fish. Let's just get back to eating." Akane sat down. "I'm sorry I pushed you Mousse," Akane said as Mousse sat back down, after allowing her to sit.

"That's quite all right Akane," Mousse said smiling. I looked at the two strangely. Wondering yet again what has been going on with the two. _'I will find out!' So I decided to start a conversation that will bleed the answer out of the chattering 'couple.' **If that is what the two are. Which they better not be!**_

"Are you sick Akane?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Just the taste of shrimp makes me sick." She replied.

"Since when?" I blurted without thinking. Akane looked upset at my rudeness.

"It's been awhile," Ukyo intervened. "So sugar how was your trip? Good I hope."

"It was fine." I said matter of factly.

"Did you get me anything?" She asked.

"Maybe," I said offhand.

"Is that a yes?" 

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait until later." Ukyo was about to persist the subject more, but Akane began to speak.

"What time is it?" She asked. I nearly fell out of my seat. _'Great question! I just come home and all she can ask is the freakin time. I guess she didn't miss me as much as I thought she would.'_

"It's half past two." Ukyo told her.

"Oh, it's that late. We have got to get going. Kasumi wants us home by at least three." Akane informed us. She stood up. "Mousse move your butt and get the bags." Akane commanded him.

"Wait!" Ukyo shouted. "Is Ranma walking with us?"

I was about to protest but Akane spoke up.

"Of course he's coming! It's just as much his home as it is my!" Akane shrilled.

"Calm down Akane. I know that. It's just is he going with you and Mousse or by himself?" Akane just stood there deciding on the answer. I stood wondering too, but not what Ukyo said it hadn't had time to digest in my brain. She said it was my home too, MY home. All my life I've never really had a home and now Akane who I told I love says her house is my house. I had that urge again. An urge to just grab her and kiss her. Just like outside in front of the shop, but Ukyo was there. I don't want to hurt Ukyo. But then Ukyo's words finally got to me and I was back in action. Like hell I was going to let Mousse walk home with Akane **alone**! 

"I'm going to go with Akane," I announced.

"Then it's settled. Ranma you be careful around Akane. Don't let her get hurt or annoyed too much." Ukyo said sternly.

"Aren't I always?" I asked jokingly, but my smile was gone when I saw the serious look on Ukyo's face. "What?"

"I don't need Shampoo or Kodachi hitting Akane or getting Akane mad when they glomp all over you."

"That ain't my fault!" I protested. But Ukyo wasn't listening for she moved on to bossing Mousse.

"I swear Mousse. If I hear that you just sat around on your butt I will kill you personally. Now if Shampoo or Kodachi attack I want you to keep them busy and let Ranma and Akane get away. Got it buster?"

"Yes sir," Mousse says saluting. Everyone laughed except Ukyo.

"Anything goes wrong, and I mean **anything**. You are going to be a dead DUCK!" Ukyo shouted. "Got it Mousse?"

"Y...yes ma'am." Mousse said timidly. He wasn't the only one frightened about Ukyo, I was too. She was almost as scary as Mr. Tendo when something happens to his girls.

"Well now that everything is set, you guys go first through the front. I'll close up the shop and leave through the back with the bags. Just in case something happens the bags won't be ruined. Okay bye." She started to push Mousse and I out of the door. Akane walking behind us. _'Why would she push **me** and not Akane? I thought she hated Akane.'_ I wondered. "Bye Akane. See you in about oh maybe 20 minutes." 

"Bye Ukyo." Akane said back. Then more surprises to me, they hugged. **They the rivals they are ****hugged._ 'They're doing this to freak me out that must be it! I figured out their plot. Ranma you sly dog you.' Akane and Ukyo said bye one last time then Ukyo closed the door. "Come on you guys, let's hurry!" Akane shouted running ahead._**

"We'll keep at this slow pace, but if you want to go ahead that's fine by me!" I shouted to her.

"Okay, but don't be too slow!" Akane called back.

"We won't, but you don't go to far Akane!" Mousse commanded. "Keep within my eyesight!" He added.

"Fine dad!" Akane shouted annoyed by something. I took this time to question Mousse.

"Hey Mousse!" I called out.

"Yeah Saotome." He answered.

"What no Ranma?" I questioned.

"I only have to call you Ranma in front of Akane. So when we're alone don't get used to it," he said plainly.

"What do you mean '**only**' in front of Akane?" I asked curiously.

"She doesn't think it's polite to call your friends by their last name. So if I want to stay near her, I'll have to address you by your first name." He said plainly.

"What do you mean stay close to her?" Anger rising in me again.

"Meaning she needs protection and Ukyo feels that you'll need my help in giving it to her."

"I can protect her myself!" I shouted at his face.

"Like you did when Pantyhose Taro came and kidnapped her?" He sneered.

"That's a low hit Mousse." I said agape.

"It might be, but it's the truth." Right then and there I was so tempted to rip his head off but I stopped and froze when I heard her.

"Ohohohoho." Came a maniacal laugh. _'No not her, please not her.'_

"Hello Akane Tendo, we meet again." A voice rang from up the street.

"Hello Kodachi." I heard Akane greet back. _'Shit, it is her. Why me?!'_

"Where's your bodyguard oops I mean boyfriend Mousse at?" I heard Kodachi ask. _'BOYFRIEND! What happened to the whole I love you Ranma, huh?' _

"My** friend Mousse is with my ****boyfriend Ranma." Akane said bravely. My heart leapt for joy when I heard that.**

"Stupid Akane," I heard Mousse say next to me before he took off running in the direction of the voices. I went after him.

"Why is she stupid?" I asked when I caught up.

"Just listen." He answered running even faster. "I told her to stay within my eye sight. Not only that, she's been itching to tell Kodachi and Shampoo you're hers. Now that you're back, she's going to try more and more. Look she's digging her own grave telling Kodachi. She can't fend for herself. Besides if something happens Ukyo is going to kill me." After saying that Mousse sped up more. It didn't take any energy to keep up with him. We finally reached the corner and turned and there stood Kodachi and Akane. Kodachi looked in shock. When she finally came to her senses she gave Akane a death glare. 

"You lying wench. As if my Ranma honey is back, and if he were what makes you so sure that he would love **you**?" 

"He said so to my face." Akane answered simply.

"YOU LIE!" Kodachi shrilled, now getting into a fighting stance.

"Do I? I think not. I don't think he was lying either when he got me…" But she was cut off by Mousse.

"AKANE!" He shouted. _'Great timing to cut her off. What did I get Akane?'_  They both turned to look at us.

"Ranma, what took you so long?" Akane asked.

"Ranma darling! You are home." Kodachi shouted with glee.

"No one is happy to see me. Just great. You come home and everyone forgets me. While you were away I was loved by all." Mousse muttered.

"You were only loved by your wench Akane." Kodachi said in disgust.

"Take that back!" They both shouted.

"Tis nothing but the truth." Kodachi cackled. Kodachi then leapt into the air and landed on me. I turned to see Akane's expression and my mind went into danger mode.

"Mousse, if you don't move your butt in 5 seconds and fix this problem, I'm going to tell Ukyo everything when we get home. Especially the part where I got really stressed out!" Akane hissed seemly. Mousse's face paled as soon as she said that. "5…4…" and as she said 3 Mousse moved into action with I suppose he thought with a brilliant plan for he shouted "I got it!" before taking off. He ran over to Akane and lifted her up in his arms, then he began running along rooftops towards the dojo. _'Brilliant plan my butt!'_ I screamed in my head. I saw him move his hand lower and lower, making it get loser to Akane's butt. When I saw that I finally found the strength to get Kodachi away from me, which is to say tie her to a pole with her ribbon. And started after Mousse. _'He's a dead duck! He's a **dead** duck! HE'S A DEAD DUCK!'_ As soon as I caught up I grabbed Akane from his arms and punched him in the face.

"What was that for?!" He shouted.

"That's for getting to close to Akane!" I shouted. I then finally realized something strange. "Jeez Akane, did ya gain some weight while I was gone?" I knew I made a mistake when I said that. Her face twisted in anger. I knew I shouldn't have said it when I heard Mousse mutter "Shouldn't have said that dead man."

"RANMA YOU JERK. Of course I haven't!" She yelled slapping me up side the head. Me having the brain I have shouted back. 

"Of course you have! You are heavier than I remember ya ta be!"

"Leave me alone you jerk!" She said, starting to cry. _'She won this fight. I can't stand to see her cry.'****_

****

"I'm sorry Akane. I didn't mean ta hurt ya, I just was being… um… ah…" I started to stutter. 

"Is it so wrong for a pregnant girl to gain some weight?!" Akane's eyes widened and her tears immediately stopped when she realized what she had said. "Oh my god." _'Oh my god is right.'_ I immediately stopped running, and when I stopped I accidentally dropped Akane. "Ow!" She cried out in pain. But I ignored that.

_'Pregnant. That's what she said. Pregnant, she's PREGNANT! Who's the dad?'  Then I remembered Akane and Mousse being close. _'That bastard!' _I turned towards Mousse who had caught up with us and turned to look between us. I stomped over to him and punched him in the gut. He crumbled to the floor easily. I kicked him once…twice. I was going for a third but Akane stood in front of me, in my way._

"How could you do this to me?!" I shouted at her.

"Ranma listen…" She started but I cut her off.

"I was only gone for three months Akane! Three months! But obviously it was too long to wait! I can't believe you, you would pick him over me! The duck boy!"

"Ranma calm down and listen." She started to plead.

"Why should I?"

"Because…" I again cut her off.

"Why should I listen to you?! Did you forget what I said to you? What you said to **me? Didn't it mean anything?"**

"Of course it did." She started to cry, but her tears didn't even faze me. I was pissed off. 

"Obviously it didn't mean a lot. You slut you dis…" But I was cut off when she came up and slapped me.

"Listen you! I love you, and only you! What you said meant the world to me. Now I'm going to say this once and only once. Yes I'm pregnant, but Ranma, I'm pregnant with **your** baby!" She shouted. My brain completely froze. The words '**your** baby' ringing in my head.

"It's mine?" I asked subconsciously.

"Yes it's yours. I can't believe you thought I would **ever  sleep with Mousse." She said.**

"I'm right here," Mousse protested.

"Shut up duck boy." I mumbled. "I'm going to be a da? I'm a dad?"

"Yes, you are. At least you are going to be. Unless, you… unless you…" Akane started.

"Unless I what?" I asked.

"Unless you don't want to be part of the baby's life." She asked in a voice full of worry at his answer.

"Akane I…"

A/N: I'll leave you off there. Thank you to all of you that reviewed. They mean a lot to me. Bye for now.


	5. Welcome Home Ranma

Chapter Five: Welcome Home Ranma

"Akane, I… I…" Ranma stuttered, the wind picking up, blowing Akane's hair into her eyes.

Akane didn't care though; she just wanted to see Ranma. The uncertainty she heard under his voice was worrying her. She needed to know… know if he did care like before he left, or if it was true that feelings can change over time. Once the wind settled, Akane's eyes widened in shock and pain as she saw Ranma was gone.

'Maybe he didn't care after all.' Akane thought sadly. But that was all forgotten as she felt a pair of arms envelop around her body tightly and she drew in the scent of the outdoors mixed a little with ramen and spice… Ranma's scent.

"Akane, how could you ever think that I would do that to you. The day I abandon you or my… no our child is the day that I die," he whispered into her hair, holding her close; afraid that this was all just a dream and when he opened his eyes Akane would be gone.

"Really Ranma…?" Akane asked with some uncertainty. She too thought that this wasn't reality and she was imagining things going her way.

"Akane," Ranma said softly, pulling back so he could stare into her eyes. Rich brown met stormy blue. He cupped her face between his hands and moved it so close that their lips were centimeters apart. "Akane… I love you," he said in a firm, determined tone.

Akane's eyes welled up with tears, and the sincerity she heard in his voice was enough to know that it was true.

'I finally have him… this isn't a dream.' She thought smiling brightly. She had to hide her laughter as she watched Ranma begin to panic.

"Akane, don't cry… I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Ranma said in a panicky tone, concern covering his face.

"Idiot," Akane muttered softly, Ranma didn't mind the insult hearing the care behind it. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

"I do love you Akane," Ranma murmured, smiling brightly, and bringing their faces closer together.

Akane just nodded her head affectionately and moved with the flow. Ranma's movements wavered for a moment, a look of hurt flashing through his eyes. But as quickly as it was there it was gone. He continued with his movements, closing his eyes as they got closer. Ranma could feel her breath on his lips as they got closer, and he was ready to close the gap.

"Hm-hm," Mousse cleared his throat. He watched with an amused look as the two pulled apart as if fire had touched them. "If you're done being all lovey-dovey, I think we should head back to the dojo," he commented, trying to keep the grin down.

"One of theses days Mousse," Akane heard Ranma mutter under his breath. But he hid that mistake quickly and just gave him patented glare. "How about you go ahead of us," Ranma suggested, a mischievous gleam lighting in his eyes.

"I think not Saotome… no matter what the reason," Mousse began, his face distorting with some disgust. "I would rather not feel the wrath of Ukyou… I thought you of all people would understand that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ranma muttered, shivering a little at the thought. _'Then again, you would deserve it for ruining my moment with Akane.'_ Ranma thought bitterly.

"Then get moving Saotome," Mousse commanded, bowing in a mocking way.

"After you my good man," Ranma said through clenched teeth.

"I want to watch the rear for attacks," Mousse stated simply. "… And make sure that you actually go," he added as an afterthought.

Ranma was about to make a retort on that but Akane intervened. She placed a small delicate hand on Ranma's forearm and when he gave her a questioning look, she just shook her head and gave him a bright smile.

'No matter how much I want to see Ranma give Mousse a swift kick in the a…' But Akane's train of thought was cut off as she felt herself being lifted into the air.

"Ranma!" Akane shrieked as her arms automatically flew around Ranma's neck. "Really, you should warn a girl before you do something like that," she scowled. She was only met with Ranma's infamous smirk, before she felt the familiar feeling of rushing air under her as Ranma started hopping from one roof to another across Nerima.

"Come on Akane, we have to go before his lordship wets his pants," Ranma said in a playful tone.

"I heard that Saotome," Mousse growled from behind them.

"Good, then you know that at the moment, I really hate you!" Ranma called back.

"I could care less how you feel about me Saotome! All I care about is not getting an angry Ukyou to deal with!"

"What's this, the great Amazon warrior afraid of a girl with a giant spatula?" Ranma mocked, as he took one last leap, and landed in the familiar surrounding of the Tendo's backyard.

"Shut the hel…" Mousse began as he landed behind them. But he was cut off by the familiar voice of everyone's favorite Okonomiyaki chef.

"Finally!" Ukyou yelled, rushing over to them. "Ranma, your father wants you in the dojo. Akane, Kasumi needs you to help with something… I'll join you later. Oh, and Mousse, we need you to…" Ukyou's voice trailed off as she caught a glimpse of Mousse's face, and definite evidence of a black forming. "What the hell happened to you?!" She screeched pushing Ranma out of her way, rushing to Mousse's now stuttering form.

"Well you see…" He began, backing up and holding his hands in a warding way.

"Forget that! I waste good money to get you contacts and you're still blind enough to go and get a black eye!?" She screamed, fists clenching tightly. Ranma could've sworn that if she squeezed any tighter, and she would've punctured skin.

"Now wait just a minute!" mousse bristled, standing straighter and obviously taking offense.

"No you wait just a minute! What the hell are you? A pansy! What happened to this Amazon pride and warriorship that Cologne is always on about?! All you had to do was escort them home! But no, the great Mousse couldn't even do that without getting a stupid black eye! I bet a baby could've done a better job than you!" Mousse winced at that, pride in pieces now from the beating Ukyou was giving it.

Akane was about to interrupt, but a hand on her shoulder stopped he r.

"Let's go into the house," Ranma's voice whispered into her ear.

Akane just nodded her head and walked off to help Kasumi as Ranma went off to see his father.

"Yo pop! I'm back!" Ranma called out as he entered the empty dojo. "I thought Ukyou said he wanted to talk to me," Ranma muttered with a confused look before he sidestepped to the right.

He watched with satisfaction that a white clad blur tumbled to the floor. He shook with silent laughter as he watched his dad painfully try to stand up.

"Long time no see pop!" Ranma greeted, moving closer, holding a hand up in greeting.

"Looks like you've improved boy," Genma muttered, looking up at his son proudly, a small smile tracing his lips.

"Or maybe your skills have just digressed," Ranma commented, giving an offhanded shrug. Genma started at the comment, before he calmed himself and plopped down, sitting cross-legged on the floor, giving Ranma a considering look.

"What do you want pop?" Ranma questioned, wanting to not beat around the bush, a little nerved by the look his dad was giving.

"Akane is pregnant," he stated bluntly.

"I… I know," Ranma stuttered, some of his courage faltering a little. The way his dad said it, it sounded more like someone was dying rather than a life starting.

"So are you going to do the honorable thing and marry her?" Genma jumped right in. Him, being like his son hated to beat around the bush.

"I'm not going to just marry her out of honor's sake," Ranma growled, giving his dad a hard glare. _'I should've expected this.'_ Ranma scolded himself.

"But you do love the girl."

"How would you know?" Ranma shot back.

"Because, you wouldn't have done what you did if you didn't… unless you were a pimp or something."

Ranma near fell to the floor in shock from being called a pimp by his dad.

"No, I'm not a pimp!" Ranma exclaimed with an embarrassed face, praying to every god out there that Akane didn't hear him.

"Then you will marry the girl."

"Her name is Akane, not 'the girl' as you've so intelligently said!" Ranma shouted defensively.

"Doesn't matter," Genma stated, waving his hand in a 'who-cares' manner.

'Does too!' Ranma thought angrily. But he didn't express thoroughly to his dad. "Look, it's none of your business what Akane and I do. So just butt out pop," Ranma grounded through clenched teeth.

"Boy, do you actually believe that Tendo will let us stay here knowing that you got one of his daughters pregnant and won't do the honorable thing?" Genma questioned in a stern tone. Ranma didn't answer, for he wasn't sure what the answer was. "Well I'll tell you Ranma, he won't. He won't put up with this and we'll be out on the streets again. You won't be able to watch the child being raised, see the kid's happy or sad times. Get the joy of watching your child triumph, or comfort them when they have a nightmare. Do you want to go through life with that regret…? I've always regretted taking you from your mother… having her miss out on what a fine young man her son turned into… and how you must've felt without her around. Do you really want to put hour own kid through the same thing? To know they are so close, yet so far?"

Ranma was baffled by what Genma was saying. It all made sense, yet at the same time it didn't.

'Since when did my old man think like this. He actually sounds smart. It's scary.' Ranma shuddered a little. _'But what he's saying makes sense. Can I really do that? Will I even be able to live with that?'_ Ranma was broken out of his thought from Kasumi's soft voice calling everyone to dinner. His head shot up as Genma placed a knowing hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Think about what I said my boy," Genma stated in a stern voice, before he left Ranma to his own thoughts.

"Ranma! Isn't the food delicious? I really think Kasumi outdid herself this time!" Akane's sweet voice called out to him during the middle of the party celebrations.

"Yeah, it's really great," Ranma said half-heartedly. He was still hung up on the things his dad said.

"Thank you Ranma… but that pork you're eating was made by the help of Akane," Kasumi commented, smiling brightly.

"What?!" Ranma near choked on the meat he was eating.

"Yes, Akane helped flavor it. She's becoming quite the cook, having a few rough spots here and there," Kasumi explained in a motherly tone, pride sneaking under it.

"Really?" Ranma asked in disbelief as he turned to face Akane.

"It really isn't a big deal," Akane said, turning shy all of a sudden. "Kasumi had already fixed the sauce, I just poured."

"Don't be silly Akane, you know that you helped make the sauce. Quit being so shy," Kasumi scold.

"But… really… Kasumi," Akane stammered, speechless.

"This is great Akane! I always knew you had it in you!" Ranma exclaimed, but was thinking along the lines of, _'Well, a little white lie won't hurt her.'_

"Really?!" A bright smile adorned Akane's face as she took in the compliment.

"See Akane, I told you he would like it. Now about your eating habits…" Kasumi started, and began to tell Akane that the food she ate now could very well affect the type of food the baby would like.

Ranma didn't want to listen to this, so when he saw Ukyou sneak off outside, he took his chance and left too. He came to find Ukyou just sitting peacefully, staring up at the stars.

"Hey," Ranma murmured as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey yourself," she greeted back, glancing at him briefly. "Why aren't you partying?"

"I could ask the same of you," Ranma countered.

"It was getting too loud for my taste," she said softly. "But you… this party is for you. Akane's waited a long time for you to come you know. Wanted to **talk**," Ukyou explained, putting an emphasis on talk.

"Are you talking about the whole baby thing?" Ranma asked, now realizing that this was probably hurting Ukyou.

"N-no… well… yes," Ukyou stuttered. "So I guess you know."

"Pretty hard not too. It's not everyday a guy comes back from a trip and finds his fiancée at least five pounds heavier," Ranma joked, to lighten the mood.

"Don't let Akane hear that," Ukyou laughed. "These emotional periods have been killer. I swear, she can be as sweet as Kasumi one minute, then all gon-ho to kill someone the next."

"I figured that out the first time I commented on her weight," Ranma muttered in a regretful tone, looking nervously around.

"You didn't?!" Ukyou exclaimed, shock evident in her voice.

"How was I supposed to know she was pregnant!?" Ranma shouted in his defense.

"True, but you should **never **comment on a girl's weight," Ukyou said thoughtfully. "Besides, the news was hard on everyone."

"Yeah… I'm kind of surprised by the way you're handling it," Ranma commented after quite some time.

"Well, what did you want me to do… attack Akane until the baby was dead… no that wouldn't do. All I would succeed to do is get you to hate me and push you closer to Akane. I could just wait until the baby is born and kidnap it… but then you would still hate me as a result. Maybe I could wait until the baby is born and kill it… but the results would be the same as if I kidnap it but I would have the title murderer hung over me. Besides Ranma, I pretty much knew that I lost when I heard you slept with Akane… in a way I guess I always knew. But I refused to believe it. Now the only thing I have left for me is your friendship…" Ukyou murmured in a solemn tone.

"Ukyou…" Ranma said tentatively as he grabbed her hand. "You never lost having me as a friend. In fact, I always thought we were great friends… and I don't want to lose it over something as trivial as this… 'Sides, I know I'm gonna need you when Akane starts having more mood swings."

"Ranma…" Ukyou breathed softly, looking up so that her bright blue eyes would meet his stormy ones. "Thank you… can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything… that doesn't involve me leaving Akane."

"Hold me please…" She said in a pleading tone. The tears that she had tried so hard to keep in were starting to flow freely down her cheek. "Hold me tight."

Ranma just gave her a small nod before her body came forward and melted with his. Nervously, he wrapped his arms around her small form, holding onto her as if he let her go she would disappear. In a way, he knew that part of that was true. She wouldn't pop out of no where yelling Ranma honey anymore. Nor would she blush madly at something he said and bash him with her spatula out of embarrassment. The days of her loving looks and gestures were gone, and now things would be back to friendship… hopefully.

Ukyou's sobbing form stilled after a few moments, and suddenly out of nowhere Ranma felt a hit to the back of the head. Ranma looked up to see Ukyou standing over him, holding her infamous cooking spatula in hand.

"That's what you get jackass for sleeping with another girl **before** breaking things off with me!" She reprimanded with a small scowl. She gave him one last hit before heading back into the house.

"That's my Ukyou…" Ranma said softly with a smile, rubbing the back of his head.

The party was going great with Mousse at the moment doing some tricks.

"Come on boy! Be hearty, drink some sake!" Genma exclaimed, pushing a cup in front of Ranma.

"Pop I don't need sake to be hearty!" Ranma shouted, pushing the cup away.

"Nonsense boy! Everyone knows sake is what makes the world go 'round!" Genma pushed it back. Ranma was about to protest again, but Akane stopped him.

"Just take a sip and make him happy," she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah Ranma, just a small sip," Ukyou hissed. "We don't need him raging and ruining the party."

"Fine," Ranma snapped in a curt tone. He snatched up the cup and took a small swig. Now he wasn't an expert on sake, but there was something funny about the taste. But he pushed it aside and decided to enjoy himself. He was about to bite into some of the cake Kasumi placed in front of him, but Ukyou's cry stopped him.

"Mousse! Watch what you're doing!" Ukyou shouted out. Ranma looked up to see Ukyou holding a dagger, centimeters from embedding itself into Akane's face.

"I'm sorry Akane!" Mousse exclaimed with utter disbelief and shock. "It slipped ou…" Was all he managed before he went flying out of the room and into the backyard.

"OOPS, it slipped," Ranma sneered before he jumped after him.

"That was un-called for Saotome!" Mousse shouted as he got up.

"Don't care,' Ranma half said, half slurred. He shook his head as things began to blur a little.

"Are you okay?" Mousse stood straighter and some of his anger faded away.

"I'm fine… I'm fin…" Ranma managed out before he fell forward.

"Ranma!" Was the last thing he heard before he went from the conscience world.

"Ranma!" Akane called out the first time she noticed him falling. "RANMA!" She shouted out, and watched in horror as he hit his head against a rock near the pond. She rushed over to him and lifted his head up immediately to check for injuries. She let out a sigh of relief to find that he just had a rather large bump form where his head connected with the rock. "What happened?" She looked up to Mousse.

"I don't know… one minute he's standing, the next he's falling," Mousse murmured, he himself baffled by the strange events.

"Hey… Saotome." Akane heard her dad whisper.

"Aye Tendo." Genma whispered back.

"Isn't that the sake we had for the master?"

"You mean the one laced with sleeping powder?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"You know… I believe it is," Genma muttered before he and Soun soon joined Ranma in slumber, a furious Akane standing above them, and a struggling Ukyou holding onto her.

"Let me at them! Those jerks! I can't believe them!" Akane rambled, waving her arms around, trying to get out of the vice grip Ukyou had on her.

"Akane… you need to clam down… high blood pressure isn't good for the baby," Ukyou said in a soothing tone, only loosening her grip some what when she felt Akane calm down.

"Yeah you're right… besides, I'm sure Ranma will do worse to them when he finds out why he all of a sudden passed out," Akane said with a small laugh.

"That's it Akane, just look on the bright side," Ukyou said softly. "Now let's get that lug-head of a fiancé upstairs!" Akane burst out with laughter as she nodded her head in agreement.

The sun shone brightly as it rose in the dawn. It's bright light shining in through windows and lighting the dark. Particularly in the Tendo Dojo was the sun a specific waking source.

"Man… did someone get the license of that bus that ran me down," Ranma muttered as he tried to raise his arm to rub his aching head. He did a double take when he realized he couldn't move his arm. _'What the…'_ He thought as he looked down. "A-Akane…" Ranma stuttered out upon seeing the youngest Tendo daughter laid curled up next to him.

"Ranma…" The said girl murmured as she began to stir in her sleep. Thus, causing the pigtail boy to panic. Akane sat up and began to rub the sleep form her eyes. "How are you Ranma?" She asked as soon as her vision cleared.

"Wha… Ah… um… Ah," he stuttered intelligently.

Akane blinked curiously at him, waiting for a response. When Ranma opened his mouth once more to reply, he didn't get a chance, as Akane shot out of the bed. Before Ranma could comprehend what was going on, she ran out of the room at a sprint. Ranma listened to the slam of a door somewhere downstairs.

"Damn morning sickness…" Akane muttered as her head hung limply near the toilet bowl. "Not again," she moaned as she felt the familiar churning in her stomach. "Agh!' She moved her head back over the bowl as the contents from whatever meal, she wasn't quite sure what, left her. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt something rubbing her back.

"Akane," she faintly heard Ranma. She looked up to see a concern-faced Ranma staring intently at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes… I'll be fine," she murmured. "I'm just tired."

Before she could react, Ranma slipped one hand under her knees and the other at the small of her back. He effortlessly picked her up and began to move out of the bathroom and started to climb up the stairs to place her in her room.

"Man Akane… gained a little weight, huh?" Ranma joked as he placed her on the bed.

"You… you jerk!" Akane screamed as she slapped him. "I thought we already went over this!"

"There's nothing to go over tomboy! It's simple if you think about it really…" Ranma retorted.

"It is…" Akane got confused, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yeah, you've just been eating more than you've worked off," Ranma replied in what he figured was a tone that made him sound smart.

"No! That's not it!" Akane shouted, the tears flowing down. _'Damn these hormones!'_

"Then what is it?" Ranma was doing a great impression of a truly baffled person.

"You jerk, how many times are you going to make fun of my weight," Akane sobbed.

"Akane… I'm sorry… it's just…" Ranma was starting to panic and h er tears weren't helping.

"A pregnant girl can't even go one day without her weight being mentioned!" Ranma froze upon hearing her words.

"Pre-pregnant? What… how?" He stuttered.

"What do you mean how?" Akane asked, disbelief evident with a hint of anger. "It's called sex Ranma!"

"I know that!" Ranma shouted, disgust coming to his face. Akane felt a pang in her heart when she saw it. "I meant whose is it?"

"Wha-what do you mean whose?" Akane asked. The hurt she showed wasn't nearly as much as she felt. "Ranma, is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"No," Ranma asked with horror, but Akane ignored him.

"You know damn well that the baby is yours!" Akane had dubbed this worst moment of her life and was about to tell off her 'fiancé,' but his next words froze her entire being and took the cake.

"It can't be mine… we never slept together."

A/N: There's your chapter, I hope everyone is happy! I know I said that this was on hold, but getting reviews on it even after that, just made me want to write. That and I just got over that huge writer's block I had! Now, you can do the following, first, you will not throw anything at author because of the cliff, (if you can call it that.) Second, you can tell me if you like it better in third person, or first person. Third and most importantly, REVIEW!!! Bye until next time!


	6. Harsh Reality

Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma, so I would appreciate if you guys called off the lawyers. Don't hate me because I'm talented . . . though I'm not.

Chapter Six: Harsh Reality

"What?!" Akane screeched. "Ranma . . . you better damn well start explaining yourself **NOW**!" She bellowed.

"What is there to explain . . . you hate me, I hate you. No way would we ever do . . . **that** . . . together," Ranma said simply, shrugging his shoulders in a non-chalant way.

"We . . . hate . . . you . . . can't . . . GET OUT!" Akane finally found a complete sentence that could come out.

"Akane . . . "Ranma started, walking towards her tentatively, not liking the water welling up in her eyes.

"Ranma, I said get your ass out of my room!" Akane screeched, starting to pound on Ranma's well-toned chest when he came into reaching distance. Her small fists did nothing to faze the experienced martial artist.

"Akane . . ." He called her name out again, trying to reason with her; silently pleading that she would see things his way. The salty droplets of water trailing down her smooth rosy cheeks did nothing to better the situation or help Ranma's resolve.

Finally Akane gave into the urge and threw herself at Ranma. Her arms wrapping themselves tightly around his torso. She burrowed her face into his chest, her tears bleeding through the silky fabric of his shirt. Ranma stunned for some moments, barely making out her curses of stupid hormones and damn mood-swings.

'Since when did Akane start cussing?' Ranma mused, coming out of his daze. Cautiously he wrapped his own arms around his tomboy fiancée. "Boy . . . what happened while I was on that training trip?" Ranma asked softly under his breath, but it was loud enough for Akane to hear.

"Wait . . ." Akane began, pushing Ranma away from her. "You're telling me you **remember** going on the dumb training journey . . . but you **don't** remember the night before!?" Her face was contorted with disbelief, and red from anger.

"Of course I remember the night before!" Ranma's voice boomed, echoing off the walls.

"Then this is some sick joke after all?!" Akane yelled, cutting Ranma off before he could talk.

"I told you that this wasn't a damn joke! The night before I left we had a fight –not that it's anything new- and I stormed off to Daisuke's house. I don't know what you think happened, but I'm going to tell you that it's wrong and you better forget it!"

"For . . . get . . . it . . ." Akane stuttered, stunned. Her eyes were wide as her mouth became slack. As Ranma began to approach her, his face holding concern for her lack of response. He placed a callused hand on her shoulder as an act of comfort, but all it did was make Akane snap out of her reverie. "Don't touch me!" Akane screeched, slapping his hand away and backing away with wild eyes.

"Akane . . . " Ranma said smoothly.

"Don't . . . don't you **dare** try to tell me that night didn't happen!" She screamed, becoming alive and livid.

"But . . . Akane, it . . . it did-"

"If it didn't Ranma, then what the hell is this?!" Akane yelled, yanking his arm forward and pushing it against her stomach. His eyes widened as he felt that her once flat stomach was now bulging. "What is it Ranma?"

"Boy . . . you should've laid off the food this summer Akane . . . getting fat is what happens," Ranma spoke, regaining his composure.

"You JERK! I mean it this time, get out!"

Before Ranma could say anything to protest, Akane's bedroom door flung open, the duck sign swinging dangerously. There standing in the door was a concerned Kasumi and angry Nabiki. Ranma gulped as the two usually emotionless sisters crossed into the room; Ranma could've sworn that the cheerful Kasumi sent him a glare full of knives.

"Akane dear," Kasumi's motherly voice started, placing a gentle hand onto Akane's shoulder. "You really should calm down, I could hear you yelling from downstairs. All this can't be good for the baby."

'Baby . . . there's that word again.' Ranma thought, anger spiking somewhat.

"Baby? What baby?" Akane asked incredulously, receiving shocked and disbelieving looks from her two sisters. "Don't look at me like that! It must be true! I mean I can't exactly have a baby when the father of my baby says that we never did it! Can I?!" Akane screeched, by now, Nabiki and Kasumi exchanged a glance, both silently agreeing that their younger sister was delirious.

"Akane, how about we all just sit down, and breath . . . then we can **calmly** discuss what is going on here. Also, please calm down . . . I'm almost positive it isn't healthy for the baby," Kasumi lectured as she maneuvered Akane onto her bed. Nabiki and Ranma situated themselves across from her on the floor, while Kasumi decided to sit next to her.

"Now, who wants to start and tell us why Akane has been up here screaming bloody murder?" Nabiki spoke in a monotone, but Ranma could hear the hint of annoyance underlying her tone.

"Before that, how about you tell me how Akane here thinks she's pregnant with **my** kid?" Ranma retorted, pointing an accusing finger at his fiancée. Akane crossed her eyes and stared down her nose at the offending finger before trying to reach out and take hold of it. Ranma retracted it quickly sensing her purposes.

"You know Kasumi . . . forget the nice talk, I think I figured out what went wrong," Nabiki's stoic voice rang out, cutting off any beginnings of a fight.

"You do?" Three voices called out in unison.

"Yeah, idiot Saotome over here decided it would be all cute to 'forget' what he did so that he doesn't have to take responsibility for the baby," Nabiki answered simply, shrugging her shoulders as if the information didn't faze her a bit.

"That's **exactly** it!"

"That is **not** it!"

Two voices yelled out together. Their words echoing off the walls.

"It is **not**!" Ranma shouted as he turned blazing blue eyes on Akane.

"Then what is it?!" Akane retorted, jumping off the bed.

"I still think the pudgy tummy is just fat you gained over the summer for being lazy!"

" I don't think that was very wise to say," Kasumi whispered to Nabiki.

"Then you would be right sister dear," Nabiki muttered back, watching as fire rose in Akane; a fire she hadn't seen since before school got out.

"Why can't you ever just believe me?!" Akane shouted. "First when I get a new bra, you don't believe my chest got bigger and now you don't believe getting fatter because I'm pregnant! Do you believe that I'm such a tomboy, that feminine things can't happen to me?!"

"If he's smart, then he won't answer," Nabiki whispered to Kasumi, who just nodded her head in agreement.

"What if I do **tomboy**?" Ranma sneered.

"He is . . . dead?" Kasumi whispered softly.

"Sis, just let me put it this way. Let's start making preparations for his funeral.

"Should I call the morgue now, or later?"

Nabiki just threw her a disbelieving look before snapping her attention back to the two feuding fiancées when Akane gave an angry cry.

"You JERK!" Akane screamed before taking out a trusty bokken from the umbrella stand behind her door. With one swift movement Ranma was hit and falling through the air and crashing into the door landing in the hall. He started to tumble backwards and roll down the stairs. "I hate you!" Akane shouted down at him before slamming the door.

x.x

"Oh my head," Ranma groaned as he took a seat at the breakfast table. He blinked his eyes in confusion as he noticed that the seating arrangement was different.

His dad was closer . . . a little too close for Ranma's comfort. He looked around to see that Akane was across from him next to Nabiki; rather than her normal seat next to him.

"Listen up lover boy, we discussed this, and Kasumi and I figure that when you bonked your head on that rock, you knocked some screws loose . . . not that there wasn't any loose to begin with," Nabiki announced, placing her rice bowl firmly onto the table.

"What are you talking about Nabiki?" Sound asked, looking up from his newspaper, mustache twitching in warning.

"Nothing, just that today is Akane's monthly check-up and we figured that while we were at it we would get Ranma checked. I meant, that **was** a nasty fall he took last night."

"I don't need to go any-" Ranma started, but held his breath as Sound Tendo sent him a warning look.

"I think it's a fine idea son," he said in a no argument tone. He knew more than he let on. His daughters might think him old, but he wasn't deaf. He heard everything this morning; the walls weren't as thick as everyone believed them to be.

"Excellent, we'll be leaving after breakfast," Nabiki informed before getting up and leaving everyone to themselves.

x.x

"Hey there Akane!" A tall, muscular man greeted as Akane and company stepped into the waiting room. The man's brown hair was held in a low ponytail and his glasses reflected his brown eyes more.

"Good morning Doctor Tofu," Akane greeted happily, before taking a seat from across a little girl.

"Hi Tofu. Look who decided to come back," Nabiki said, giving a curt nod towards Ranma's sulking form.

"Oh Ranma, so you're home. Did you want to check how the baby is doing?" Ono Tofu spoke, bustling around the room.

"Wha-" Nabiki cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Of course he is," she gave a fake smile, steering him towards the seats. Ono just gave them a quizzical look before shaking his head in an 'I don't want to know' manner.

"Listen Akane, I need to finish up with a patient, but I'll be with you soon," Tofu announced.

"I understand," Akane smiled. Tofu gave her an appreciative smile before entering back into his examination room.

"Hi!" Akane gave a warm smile as she spoke to the little girl. The girl was around four or five with brown hair pulled up into pigtails and her blue eyes sparkling. She smiled back to Akane, who found her smile adorable because her tow front teeth were gone. "Why are you here? Are you sick?"

"Nope!" The little girl shook her head vigorously. "My mommy is having a baby! She says that when parents really want one and are good, then a big white bird will bring you one!"

'If only that were true.' Akane thought, unconsciously rubbing her stomach where her little surprise laid.

"Really, my sister here is having a baby herself," Nabiki brought up, placing a hand on Akane's arm.

"Wow, you must've been a **really **good girl to get one now! So when did the birdy come?" The girl asked innocently, a bright smile gracing her face.

"Well, you see . . ." Akane started but stopped as Nabiki slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Did a birdy not bring you the baby?" The girl got a confused look. Staring between the two sisters curiously. "Cause a birdy brought mommy one. So how did you get the baby then?"

"Well, you see . . ."

"My sister and her fiancé had sex." Nabiki's monotone voice cut Akane off. The girl got an even more confused look, Ranma's eyes widened in shock, while Akane reddened from embarrassment and anger.

"Nabiki!" Akane shouted. Before she could tell Nabiki off, Dr. Tofu and his patient came out.

"You can come in Akane," Tofu said, gesturing back to the room he had come out of. Akane gave him a grateful smile before going in. But she gave Nabiki a 'we'll discuss this at home' look. "You can come in too Ranma."

Ranma looked between the room and the mother who just joined her daughter. He listened as the little girl asked her mommy what sex was. He decided that now was a good time to escape. Nabiki seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for she dashed out of that office as soon as the words left the girl's mouth.

"Now," Tofu announced with a curious look as he closed the examination door. "Do I want to know how that three year old learned such an interesting word?" Both Ranma and Akane turned an interesting shade of red before shaking their heads no. "I thought you might say that. Now, let's start with you Akane, shall we?" The brown haired doctor asked before gesturing to the white clinic bed.

"Sure," Akane nodded, before making herself comfortable on the stiff mattress.

"Okay, let's just check how the baby is doing," he started, moving to Akane. He placed his hand on Akane's stomach and began to do difficult movements with his hands. "Great, everything seems fine seems fine. You're coming along fine. But remember, if you start to feel thins are out of place or that something might be wrong, you need to come tell me," Tofu said seriously.

"I will thanks," Akane nodded before getting off the bed with the assistance of Dr. Tofu.

"Now, let's see going on in your head Ranma," Tofu spoke, turning his attention to the pig-tailed martial artist.

"What do you mean?" Ranma questioned, a worried expression crossing his features.

"Kasumi called before you guys arrived. Said you have a problem of being a 'nut-case'," Tofu explained, putting quotes around the nut-case part.

"I do not have a problem. It's you guys that have a problem. All playing this sick joke, saying Akane is pregnant!" Ranma protested with a disgusted tone.

Dr. Tofu just stared knowingly at Ranma while Akane gave him a disgusted look.

"I'm heading home," she rushed out, pushing past him. Before Ranma could object she was already out the door.

"Here, have a seat," Dr. Tofu spoke; acting as if nothing had happened. As soon as Ranma sat, Tofu grabbed his head and found the bump that Kasumi had indicated would be there. "That's a pretty nasty bump there," he commented, noting Ranma flinching under his touch. "Well, I guess I have this figured out. You must have gotten temporary amnesia when you hit your head on that rock," Tofu proclaimed, making Ranma lose his composure and fall off the bed.

"I ain't got amnesia!" Ranma shouted, picking himself off the floor. "It's just a bump."

"But it's a rather large bump, and it's located on the head. Those aren't very good combinations. This could be like the time when you thought you were a girl and couldn't remember you were ever a boy. Except now you've forgotten everything there is to do about the baby," Tofu explained simply.

"There is no . . ." Ranma got cut off as Ono shoved a picture into his face.

"This is from Akane's last visit . . . we had done an ultrasound. Normally, you would wait until the fourth or fifth month . . . but Akane had . . . special . . . circumstances. Now this here . . ." His finger pointed to a small dot. "Is the baby. Now, you see. I proved to you there **is** a baby, though I can't prove that it's **yours**. Not yet anyway."

"Yeah . . ." Ranma spoke in a daze, staring at the picture. "Ow!" He suddenly shouted as he felt a pinch in his arm where a pinprick of blood was coming out. "What'd you do that for?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Just a blood test. Your predicament is really puzzling, and I want to study it further," Tofu spoke as he put the blood sample into a cabinet. "You can go now." Before Ranma could get a word in edge-wise, Dr. Tofu was ushering him out the room and towards the exit. "Please stop telling Akane there is no baby. The stress isn't good for her or the baby. Besides, Akane is a young pregnant girl, and she's already at risk for having a child at a young age, and you telling her this is not good for her. You can keep the picture." Then the door closed and Ranma heard Tofu's voice greeting an old lady with a broken hip.

"So it's . . . true . . ." He muttered with a dazed look, looking at the small dot in the picture.

x.x

Ranma started on his way home . . . going very slowly. It took him a while to get the idea of a pregnant Akane through his head.

'Whose baby is it?' He thought, some anger flaming up in him at the thought of the baby being some other guy's. _'So if what everyone is saying is true, then that baby better be mine. That's the only option I'll put up with. But then again, if it's not mine . . . whose could it be. Can it be Ryou-'_ Hid thoughts were cut off by the sound of the oldest Tendo sister.

He thought, some anger flaming up in him at the thought of the baby being some other guy's. Hid thoughts were cut off by the sound of the oldest Tendo sister. 

"Oh good, you're finally home," Kasumi spoke, Ranma sensed some relief in her actions and tone.

"Ye-" Again Kasumi cut him off.

"Where's Akane?" She asked, looking over his shoulder as if she would appear out of nowhere. "Did you come ahead of her?"

"No . . . she came ahead of me," Ranma replied, becoming confused as Kasumi paled and took on a worried expression.

"You didn't leave her alone . . . did you?"

"Yeah . . ." Ranma was getting more confused and impatient with Kasumi's non-sense sentences.

"We have to find her!" Kasumi screamed, losing her usual calm composure, pushing past Ranma and running down the street.

"Why?" Ranma questioned, taking off after her. _'Something must be wrong if Kasumi is acting like this!'_

"Didn't you wonder why Akane was never left alone without Mousse or Ukyou?"

"It was to protect her from fiancée problems."

"That, but it was also to protect her from herself. She was worried that you wouldn't accept her after you found out about the baby. So she became . . . a little suicidal . . ." Kasumi stopped in her tracks when she saw Ranma jump a head of her, hopping over the rooftops of Nerima. " . . . Good luck."

A/N: YAY! Another twist in the story! Hoped you all enjoyed to story, and please review! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. See you guys next time hopefully!


	7. Facing Reality

Disclaimers: I think everyone should by now that I do not own Ranma ½

Chapter Seven: Facing Reality

"Dammit!" Ranma cursed softly beneath his breath. "Where is that girl? I've searched all of Nerima and still can't find her."

_'Well . . . except for the fiancée's places . . . no way would Akane go there willingly.'_

Ranma lightly touched the ground as he jumped off his current roof that he was running across. He slowly made his way to the welcoming doors of _Ucchan's Okonomiyaki_, deciding to take a little breather. All this chasing and running around finally taking its toll.

He had searched all around Nerima twice and then some, but he still couldn't find her. All her friends had no idea where she had gone off to. Everyone that knew her hadn't seen her either. Ranma was really starting to worry, for it was nearing night and he couldn't locate a trace of his tomboy fiancée. Not only that, but Kasumi's words were weighing themselves heavily in Ranma's mind.

_"That, but to protect her from herself. She was worried you wouldn't accept the baby . . . so she became a little suicidal . . ."_

_'Yeah right . . . I know Akanehas some screws loose in the head, but really . . . to say she's become suicidal.'_ Even in his mind, Ranma didn't sound too convinced.

"Hey Ucchan!" Ranma greeted as he entered into the store with the familiar smell of frying batter and grilling seafood all mixed together in that oh so tasty sauce meeting his nose.

"Hey sugar, what's up?" Ukyou questioned without looking up, her mind on the okonomiyaki she was whipping up.

"Busy I see," Ranma commented, tactfully avoiding her question of how he was feeling. Right at the moment he didn't feel like being all touchy feely. Slowly, he dragged himself towards one of the stools at the counter, barely taking in the full house of customers around him.

"Don't I know it. The days I don't want customers I get swamped, then the days I want them I'm bored to tears."

"Yeah . . ." Ranma spoke mindlessly, his mind backtracking all his steps just to be sure he didn't miss a spot where Akane might be.

"God Ranma, what's wrong with you?" Ukyou's voice broke into Ranma's reverie. He looked up to see Ukyou's intense gaze boring into him, as if trying to pry into his mind on what was happening.

"Nothing's wrong . . . just things happening at home getting me worked up," he commented in a tired tone.

"Well it looks like you've been stressed out for days. So what is so wrong at home that you come to my doorsteps looking like a zombie?"

"Nothing," Ranma repeated his previous answer. "Just the fact that everything is wrong today. I find out that Akane's pregnant, Doc's told me I have amnesia, oh and another Akane problem . . . she's become fricking suicidal!" Ranma exclaimed; ignoring the glances he was receiving from customers.

". . ." Ukyou was speechless as she digested the information. Then she did something that both shocked and peeved Ranma off . . . she laughed. "Oh . . . oh my god . . . ha ha . . .That's . . . that's . . ."

"Spit it out!" Ranma snapped, more than angered by his friend's reaction.

"That . . . is the most . . . stupid thing . . . I have ever . . . heard!" Ukyou managed to say between giggles escaping her.

"Oh and why the hell is that so stupid?" Really, Ranma was seriously considering that this was all some stupid prank the gods decided to play on him. First he finds out disturbing news, and then his best friend laughs at his misfortunes.

"First off, of course Akane is pregnant. I'm sure you've felt her weight gain and it isn't food. Also, though it pains me to say this, you must have amnesia to not remember everything that's happened. Lastly sugar, I don't know where you got the idea from, but Akane is **not** suicidal," Ukyou finished sternly, staring at Ranma with a very serious face.

"What the hell do you mean Akane ain't suicidal?" Ranma hissed, not at all liking the way things were turning out.

"It's all just a bunch of near-death coincidences. Though they've got the town into thinking she's out to kick the can, only me and Mousse know the truth," Ukyou stated like it was an everyday known fact.

". . . Huh. . ." Was the only intelligent thing Ranma could think to say.

"Listen . . . we all know Akane isn't the most . . . controllable person when it comes to her emotions, but she would never get so upset that even for a minute would she consider to end her life. Not even you, the Great Ranma Saotome could bring her to do something that stupid of a thing."

"But . . . but Kasumi said . . ."

"Ah, I get it. You did get your information from the wrong source," Ukyou spokewith a dawning expression.

"What do you mean wrong source? She's her sister for pete's sake!" Ranma exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air in frustration.

"Who's Pete? . . . Never mind," Ukyou said, making a motion with her hand; as if she was waving it off like a bug. "Listen . . . let me guess. She said that Akane was afraid of rejection and became . . . a little suicidal?"

"Well . . . yeah," Ranma nodded numbly.

"It's just coincidence I tell you. The first time Akane almost died, it was raining hard. The water levels at the river rose. She and Kasumi had gotten into an argument, Kasumi was still a little upset about the pregnancy, and Akane ran out of the house. She knew her temper was flaring and she didn't want to take it out on sweet Kasumi . . . so she ran. She went through Nerima blindly, not at all comprehending where she was going. One minute she's at the dojo and the next thing she knows, she's at the bridge. It was storming that night and a car came . . . it didn't see her. Akane's martial arts . . . and survival . . . instincts kicked in and she immediately jumped to the side. But she went into the river. As I told you, the water levels rose and we all know Akane can't swim. So she nearly drowned that day."

"So, it really was an accident . . ." Ranma spoke breathlessly, a distant look coming into his eyes.

"Yup, and so were the other times!" Ukyou cheered; being a little too enthusiastic in Ranma's opinion upon the subject they were speaking.

"Other . . . times?" Ranma was partly curious and the other part warning him that he didn't want to know at all.

"There was a time Nabiki commented, this was on more than one occasion and the last for Akane, she went a little too far and Akane ran. She nearly was run over, and couldn't move this time. Luckily, Mousse was passing by on his way to delivery. Then some friends of hers said something in summer cooking class, and she cut herself. That was an accident because she was cutting some vegetables when they said it and it caught her off guard and the knife slipped. Then another time, your friends . . ." Ukyou's voice trailed off as she noticed her friend shaking with what appeared to be barely controlled anger and clenching his fist tightly enough to make the knuckles white; Ukyou was afraid that if he clenched them anymore he would draw blood.

"So . . . basically everyone in Nerima is against Akane's pregnancy?" He growled.

"Not everyone . . . I'm not, and neither is Mousse. Plus, a lot of people don't know yet thanks to Nabiki. Shampoo and Kodachi don't, which is exactly why when Akane sees them you have to watch her mouth. Lately she's had a strange urge to tell them . . .the fruit; that would be the only reason to think she wants to off her-self off the face of the planet.Ryouga doesn't know a thing; his last visit was after you left. She wanted to tell him but Mousse and I convinced her otherwise. She had said his protection would help and well, Mousse was a good actor and acted hurt enough that she would think his help wasn't enough male protection. Kuno doesn't know either . . . I have no idea how Nabiki managed that one. In fact the only people who know are me, Mousse, her family, your old man, the people in our class, and that eavesdropper over there!" Ukyou shouted before throwing a handful of miniature spatulas at one of the lone customers.

Ranma looked in time to see a middle-aged man be pinned against the wall, with points of the spatulas holding the cloth of his outfit in place. Ranma looked around the restaurant, to be partially surprised that there were very few people left. He probably scared most away with his outbursts and yelling.

"So . . ." Ukyou started as she stalked her way over to the cowering man. "Do you find it amusing to listen in on other's conversations?"

"N-no . . ." The man stuttered, frightful and trying to push himself into the wall; wild eyes staring fearfully upon the big battle spatula Ukyou pulled out. "I didn't hear a thing."

"Good," Ukyou cooed softly. In any other instance this would have appeared cute, but with the angry fire burning in her eyes and the angry scowl on her face, it made her appear downright fearful. "And that's exactly the way it is going to stay!" She roared, swiftly swinging the spatula like a battle ax and stopping mere inches from the man's throat. "Got it?"

The man was too scared to speak so he just nodded his head. Ukyou didn't seem too pleases with his affirmation, so she decided to get it her way. She swung the spatula back, posing to strike him.

"Ukyou?" An unsure voice called out. Everyone's actions froze and all heads turned towards a stairway near the back. Standing just at the bottom of the stairs was a tired and worn looking Akane.

"Akane!" Both Ukyou and Ranma called in unison. Ukyou lowered her weapon and Ranma took a small step towards her.

"Ukyou . . . um . . . what exactly are you doing?" Akane questioned, throwing a wary glance at the terrified man pinned to the restaurant's wooden walls.

"Nothing!" Ukyou rushed in an innocent act, and in a blink of an eye the mini iron weapons were gone along with her big spatulaand the man was on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Never mind that," Ranma snapped, turning angry eyes onto Ukyou. "What is Akane doing here? Why didn't you tell me she was here? You knew I was looking for her! You knew I was worried out of my mind! I thought you were my friend Ukyou!"

"I am your friend! Besides, you never bothered to ask if **I** knew where Akane was! Also, Akane came here upset and crying. Apparently some jerk hurt her!" Ukyou shouted in defense, her own eyes burning with anger.

"Who?!" Ranma roared, clenching his fist at the thought of someone harming Akane.

"You! What are you thinking asking me 'who'?" Ukyou questioned giving Ranma a look that made him feel stupid. "And what do you think you are doing still being here in my restaurant?!" Ukyou boomed, turning towards the man who began to scramble for the door.

"Don't yell at him! You should be answering my questions! What is your problem Ukyou? What has exactly gotten into you lately?" Ranma wanted to know.

"Nothing is my 'problem' Ranma," Ukyou replied, putting quote marks in the air and exaggerating things. "Wait, never mind that thought . . . my problem is **you**! First you decide to go on a journey without any discussion for the summer. Then at your good-bye party, which I **wasn't** invited to, you get Akane laid. After that, I have to deal with the problem of protecting my pregnant ex-rival from other problems, while dealing with the class party where people find out. Lastly, today you hurt one of my best friend's feelings which then in turn cause me to deal with an upset, crying, hurt, emotional pregnant teenager. And it's **your entire** fault!"

". . ." Ranma was just silent for a few moments, before say—yelling the things on his mind. "I never got Akane pregnant, 'cause I never had se—"

"Ah!" Ukyou interrupted, holding up her hand for silence. "Spare me the 'I never slept with her' act. If it wasn't you, then who the hell did it jackass!? Do you really believe Akane would sleep with another man, gets a baby in the process, and then tell you it's yours?" Ukyou asked; hands placed onto her hips as she eyed him sternly.

"Ye—" Ranma started, but cut himself off. He wanted to say yes, but somewhere inside him, he knew he would be lying. "No . . ."

"I knew that. Though Akane doesn't, and from what I heard of what you said this pass day . . . well I can see why she thinks that," Ukyou sniggered, before calming herself and placing on a serious look again. "I also think you should tell her that."

"What . . . now?" Ranma held a contemplating look on his face.

"There's no time like the present."

"I guess," Ranma said in an unsure way.

"Then go!" Ukyou commanded, turning Ranma to face the girl that they both have come to befriend. The two almost fell over in shock upon the sight of the petite martial artist before them.

"Aka—" Ranma started to say, but was cut off as Ukyou slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Can't you see she's sleeping?" Ukyou hissed; nodding her head at the tired girl slumped against the wall. Looking more at peace now than when Ranma saw her awake. "The poor dear . . . is always tired now days . . . told her to stop training."

"What should we do?" Ranma whispered, throwing glances between his sleeping fiancée and his cooking one.

"What do you mean what should we do?!" She nearly shouted, boxing the pig-tailed boy behind the ears. "Take her home to her bed!"

"How? . . . Never mind, I've got an idea," Ranma declared, backing away before Ukyou could clobber him another one. He moved his way to Akane and squatted down before her with his back facing her. He pulled her forward by her arms and wrapped it around his neck, making sure her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. Then he moved to a standing position where he wrapped his hands under each thigh.

"That's one way to do it," Ukyou muttered, rolling her eyes skyward before making her way to the door. "Bye Ranma and take care of her . . . 'cause I'll tell you right now. It doesn't matter if we were fiancées or that you're my friends, but if I see Akane coming in here again like she did this afternoon, then I'll kick your butt so bad that you'll be wishing you didn't come home."

"O-okay," Ranma gulped, looking nervous; knowing Ukyou would keep her promise. "So she isn't out ta kick the bucket?"

"Ha ha, nope. You could say that the town has become homicidal, and they are all out to kill Akane . . ." Ukyou lost the humor in her voice though when she saw the gleam that came into Ranma's eyes. "Listen Ranma . . . don't go out and kill everyone in Nerima, no matter how much you want to . . . just care for Akane, that's all you can do. Also, don't make her upset, please," Ukyou pleaded, giving him puppy eyes.

"All right," Ranma nodded before turning away to start his way home. "Bye Ucchan!"

"Bye sugar!"

X.X

"Oh, what am I gonna do with you Akane?" Ranma asked no one in particular, not inspecting a reply. He looked up into the sky, amazed at the colors painted around.

"Sorry . . . Ranma," a soft voice whispered into his ear.

"What are you sorry about?" Ranma questioned, throwing her a sideways glance.

"For being a burden."

"You're not a burden Akane . . . it's just that things have changed."

". . . yeah, things that you don't like."

"That's my fault. I'm . . . I'm . . . I guess I'm sorry too. Shouldn'ta treated you like that. It's just that all of this was a surprise."

"That's okay," she whispered, snuggling into a more comfortable position.

"No . . . no it's not. Listen Akane . . . I don't know what's going on. But I'll help you, you know, take care of you . . . and the baby when it comes."

"That's nice to hear. I'm glad that you're going to do that . . . even if I knew all along that you would. You can't help but take care of me when I'm in trouble."

"No I don't care what happens to a tom—" Ranma tried to deny but knew that Akane wouldn't believe him. "I know that this isn't much, but I promise that I'll try to remember everything I forgot. I'll try not just because of you, but because I want to remember that for me."

"That's enough for me to be happy," she assured, pulling her head forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "That's enough."

A/N: That's all for now. For any who are wondering on the status of my other fics, well, the next one to come out is Change of Heart. Hope you enjoyed and see you with the next chapter! Oh, and I'll try to update next week, but likely won't because I'll be studying for exams . . . and when I say update, I'm talking about the Change of Heart. Sorry.


End file.
